


Masked To Perfection

by Ciaraaa16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Badass!Hinata, Betrayal, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Dominate bottom, Fluff, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Hoenata, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sickness, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 31,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaraaa16/pseuds/Ciaraaa16
Summary: Hinata Shoyo-Love by everybody, until no one loved him at all.In this FanFic Hinata will not be innocent, so if that is what you are looking for.. this ain't it.-WARNINGS-•Harsh Language•Bullying•Slight Violence[My Grammar is definitely not the best]| I do not own the Haikyu!! Characters they are owned by Haruichi Furudate. I also do not see the Haikyu!! Characters like this. This is just a fiction of them that I created in my head.|
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Original Male Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 131





	1. ••• 1 •••

**Author's Note:**

> These are Cross-Posted On wattpad, but if the app gets deleted they will be here too now.

Level One Unlocked 🔓

Afternoon practice had just ended. It was about fifteen minutes after six .The team had decided to go out to get meat buns, at Ukai's convenience store of course. Coach always gave them a discount, as long as they worked hard.

As the team was changing Hinata was in the corner of the locker room. He was being unusually quiet,it quite frankly bothered the team.

"Hina-Bro you good, you being awfully quiet! You can tell your Senpai anything."

Tanaka yelled this, while walking across the locker room. He then slapped the gingers back and sat his arm on his shoulder.

Hinata just shoved him away, not enough to hurt Tanaka. The short-haired males arm fell to the side, as he stumbled back by the force of his Kohai.

"I'm fine Tanaka.."

After Hinata mumbled he walked away. Everyone was surprised by the annoyed voice he had just gave Tanaka. 

Considering this was Hinata they were all worried for his well-being. They all finished getting dressed and rushed out of the locker room.

They were looking for the the ginger but he was already gone. All of them became even more worried, he had just missed out on getting meat buns. There his favorite snack and he never misses a chance to hangout with the team.

Somethings off.

The team decided to brush it off and thought of it as a rough day. Yet, in the back of there minds they could help but worry about there 'Sunshine'.

They all loved Hinata, he was always there for them. He made there days brighter and helped them emotionally. The boy also had flawless looks and he was just the 'Sun' in human form. 

The boys just decided to split there ways and go out with Hinata tomorrow. Everyone agreed, they didn't want to go out without him. They also thought that they should be there for him, mainly because he is always there for them.

As they were walking home one person was worried the most. It was Kageyama, his partner had been acting strange lately and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

'What has gotten into that Boke' Kageyama mentally eye rolled and continued his way home, dropping the subject.

——-

It was now morning practice and Hinata wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was usually the first one to be there. He has always raced Kageyama during there daily morning race.

The team was worried, they don't know what is going on with the tiny first year. They do know for a fact that, they do not like the change in Hinata

The boys decided to just start practice without him.

About Thirty minutes later the doors slammed open. They revealed an angry looking tangerine, he had eye bags. It made him look like he hadn't slept in ages, his beautiful orange eyes were surrounded by puffiness.

"Hinata BOKE~! Where were you, practice started thirty minutes ago!"

The angry blue-haired boy went up to Hinata and put a death-grip on his orange locks. The smaller boy winced in pain and slapped Kageyama's hand away harshly.

"Stop messing with me Kageyama, I'm not in the mood. Now get out of my way!"

Hinata didn't even look up, that was until he looked back kageyama. His eyes were scary. Honestly the whole team thought they had pissed there pants a bit. They tightened a bit too.

'Hinata is so hot~!' they all thought.

The ginger then looked back down. He then bawled his fist up and walked away quickly. On the outside someone would think he is mad, he isn't he was upset he was hurting his friends. More importantly his team.

'I'm such a failure. I can't do anything right, they would be better off without me' 

Hinata sighed and got changed into his practice clothes. He looked down and then into the mirror. Finally revealing all of his self hatered,

"I'm such a failure."

TBC


	2. ••• 2 •••

Level Two Unlocked 🔓

Hinata finished getting dress and rushed out of the locker room. Yeah, he didn't want to be with the team, but he still tolerated volleyball. It kept him busy and his mind clear.

The team was cautious around the ginger during practice. They didn't want to end up like Tanaka and Kageyama.

This pissed Hinata off even more. They rarely passed him the ball, and Kageyama was setting to him weirdly. Hinata was done.

What set him off was the stares he was getting. They were all filled with worry and fear. Hinata wanted to get away from his team, but he didn't want them to be scared and worried about him.

"What are you guys looking at? You guys have been pissing me off all practice! Are you going to play correctly or can I leave~?!"

The team was shocked by Hinata's words, and hurt too. They don't know whatever they did to the tiny first year but they knew; they needed to figure out soon.

The ginger didn't want to hurt his teammates, but he needed to. He needed to make them forget about him. He needed to be forgotten.

They team continued to stare at the boy until Coach Ukai came into the gym. He was usually late so, this was not new.

"Why are you all just standing around, you should be practicing we have a practice match coming up? Don't start slacking off now, Go practice!"

The team took one last glance at Hinata and started practicing like usual.

——-

School and afternoon practice had gone by slowly. Hinata once again avoided his team the whole day. Multiple times at that.

FLASHBACK

Hinata was sitting at his desk with his earbuds in, listening to air. He only had his earbuds in to stop people from bothering to him.

This didn't stop Tsukishima.

The tall blonde went up to Hinata and yanked his earbuds out. The shorter boy looked at Tsukishima with anger.

"Do you need something?" Hinata mumbled this feeling bad about treating his friends like this.

"Yeah shrimp, why are you acting like this? What did we do to you, huh?"

Hinata looked at the boy blankly and bluntly said;

"You came into my life, now if you could leave that would be great. I really have better places to be."

With that Shoyo walked away. Before he could step out the door Tsukishima had to get the last word. His pride was just too big.

"Tch. Shrimp were do you have to be, you have no friends and I'm sure no one wants to hang out with your annoying ass anyways."

Hinata looked up at the blonde, his eyes softened and a flash of hurt glazed over them. Though as soon as it came, it left. He then put back on an angered expression and left the room.

Though the pained expression lasted less than ten seconds Tsukishima still saw it. He then went out of the room to apologize but Hinata was already gone.

Regret consumed Tsukishima.

FLASHBACK OVER. 

The club decided to have a meeting without Hinata, right after practice. It was to talk about Hinata and his slacking off. His Spikes and blocks had progressively gotten worse. Not to mention his receives had gotten worse than they already were.

"You know if Hinata keeps up this attitude we will have to bench him, or even kick him off the team."

Suga's heart dropped when he heard Daichi say this. It may have been true but it hurt to hear. He loves Hinata and never wants to kick him off the team. Though if worse comes to worse that's what will happen.

What they forgot to do was check if the first year had left yet.

Outside the door stood a crying Hinata. He was sad that they were planning this stuff, but it's for the best.

He then smiled and thought about the better things in life. His plan was coming to action. So, when the time comes they won't be upset about anything.

The ginger walked away and made his way home.  


———-

"Hello Shoyo, how was school today! Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah Okasan, my day was great. I had a test today and I got a "good" grade on it~!

Hinata's mom was unconvinced. Yeah she believes in Shoyo, but he has never gotten higher than a Thirty-two on his test.

Sometimes she wondered how he made it to his first year. She never asked because she didn't want to hurt her sons feelings. She just kept it to herself that her son was not the smartest, yet she was still proud. 

"Shoyo what has been going on with you, you've been so secretive. It started after you figured out you—" 

"PLEA-please don't say it Okasan. I'm really okay, you don't have to worry about me"

Hinata cut off his mom. 

He already knew what was going to come out of her mouth. He doesn't need to remember it again.

He doesn't need to remember the thing that has ruined his life.

  
TBC


	3. ••• 3 •••

  
Level Three Unlocked 🔓

FILL IN

Hinata was at the doctors office. He was there because he has been having pains everywhere. Mainly terrible headaches and pain all though his muscles.

He had been on and off of pain medication and nothing seemed to help him.

To top it off he was emotionally unstable.

What I'm trying to say is that Hinata has developed a problem to control his emotions.

So, when he is happy he is over the top happy, when he is sad he falls overly sad. When he is stressed he is overly stressed.

FLASHBACK

It all started when his father passed away.

His father was someone he looked up to a lot. He was the one to teach him how to ride a bike. How to play volleyball and how to do almost everything he does now.

After he died he fell into a depressed state, his mom was worried about him because he barely ate. When he did it was small portions of food. He rarely came out of his room. Though when he did he looked, dead. Inside and out.

He lost all control of his emotions, especially when it was about his dad.

One day Hinata's mom had came home, she told Hinata she had been seeing a guy, and that she was trying to move on.

The ginger took this as his mom was replacing his dad. He did not except this.

He let his emotions slip, something that hasn't happened in a while.

He started yelling at his mom telling her;  
"YOU DONT MISS HIM" "YOU NEVER LOVED HIM" and "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

His mom knew this was not his fault, yet it still hurt her. She never saw that man again, and she doesn't plan to see any other men ever.

Hinata ignored her for the longest time, once he got over it he apologized and felt horrible.

He would hangout with his mom at much as possible as well as his adopted sister, Natsu

They had adopted Natsu after losing, Hinata's dad.

He was moving on better and had gotten at better controlling his emotions. That was until recently, during a trip to the park.

Natsu was playing on the playground, with this little boy. They were playing volleyball.

The little boy had hit the ball into the road, Hinata went to go get it but it was too late.

Natsu ran into the road and she got hit by a car, it was a drunk driver. Natsu in fact did check for traffic, but the driver just came out of thin air.

Ever since then, Hinata had lost control of his emotions. He tried his best to figure things out. His idea was to ignore his friends and make them forget about him.

He wanted to be there and work things out, but he wasn't emotionally ready. He no longer knew what to do and felt alone.

He had also lost his passion for volleyball.

FLASHBACK OVER

Although, the reason his emotion have gotten even worse and is pushing people away is because, he has little time to live.

There is a 25 percent chance Hinata will survive this disease he has gotten. It's from to much stress.

The stress has managed to damage his brain, and now it's life threatening.

There is a 25% percent chance Hinata will live, his stress is increasing everyday. And everyday his emotions seem to slip even more.

Only time will tell what will happen to him, but from the looks of it, things don't look to good.

FILL IN OVER

TBC 


	4. ••• 4 •••

Level Four Unlocked 🔓

The Ginger haired boy was on his way to morning practice, crying. He missed his Father and Sister. He missed his sister so much, she didn't get to live her life to the fullest.

Hinata didn't have his bike because he broke it, throwing it against a tree. The force he used was so strong it curved the bike. So overall his bike was no longer an option.

The short boy finally made it to school, but not as late as they times before. He didn't want to make the team fail, he just wanted them to leave him alone.

'Why don't I just quit, it would be so much easier.'

And with that though he had made it to school.

The Gym door then opened, it was slow and soft movements. Usually the door was slammed but today was different.

The team looked back at Hinata and saw his eyes were red and puffy. More than usual.

His movements were sluggish and looked pained.

"H-hey Hinata."

Hinata looked up at Daichi and looked back downs. Tears filled his eyes and he wiped them.

He then walked to the changing room.

"I think Hinata needs serious help, he doesn't seem okay."

"Yeah, Tana-bro. We're His Senpai's and we can't even be there for him!" Nishinoya whispered, which is odd for such a loud person.

Tsukishima then came forwards; "Why are you all still supporting the shrimp, he obviously doesn't want to be bothered with us."

"Y-Yeah" Yamaguchi agreed.

"Looks like beanpoles green haired friend got some balls, Took you long enough." Hinata snickered out.

"W-why are you b-being like this Hinata" Asahi muttered out.

The ginger Grunted. "I thought was obvious Mr.Scary, I find you all very annoying and you piss me off. Simple.As.That" 

"I can't believe we liked you, you so useless ya'know. We could've been so much better without you trailing behind us everywhere" Kageyama spoke.

The team was shocked to say the least.

"Kings Right."

"mhMm"

"Well damn, you should've told me that a while ago. I could've just left you all back then,better late than never" Hinata grinned.

"W-Wait Hinata what do y-you mean?" Suga was trying to calm the situation down. He is the Vice captain of the team.

"Yeah Hinata you can't leave us!" The chaotic duo spoke up.

"I meant exactly what I said, anyways my jersey is in locker 162. Pick it up when you want" Hinata picked up his bag and made his way off.

"NOOO!"

"Wait"

"WAIT UP"

"SHOYOOO"

"Bye!" Shoyo put up a peace sign and walked out the door.

The team was shocked, they just lost there One and Only KARASUNO NUMBER 10.

What also shocked them was the look in Hinata eyes. It was if he was on the verge of breaking down.

The first years hadn't meant what they said but it just came out. Now they were stuck in this mess. 

"Damn Boke"

{Side note: Sorry this chapter is shorter, there will be more though! }

TBC


	5. ••• 5 •••

Level Five Unlocked 🔓

The school day passed and the time came around for afternoon practice to start.

All of the boys were in the locker room changing. "That damn BOKE still isn't here!"  
Kageyama shouted through gritted teeth.

"Is the King missing his Queen? How pathetic."

Yamaguchi snickered at Tsukishima's comment.

"Shut up, you know you like him to Tsukishima. You're always so worried about him, yet you say some mean shit like that."

"You can't talk King you said some even worse shit." Tsukishima defended himself.

"Can't you all admit we all messed up, we obviously know somethings wrong with Hinata yet all the first years said some mean stuff to him . But it's also your senpai's faults for not speaking up." Daichi said in his captain like manner.

"Daichi is right, we should've been less harsh on Hinata. Something is obviously wrong with him. And we obviously aren't making it any better." Suga-san spoke agreeing with Daichi.

"Whatever he will probably be here later. He is obsessed with volleyball and that's all he thinks about." Tanaka spoke.

"MhMmm- I'm his Senpai! I should know!"

"Whatever Nishinoya, Let's just practice, the mood in here is kind of killing my vibes" someone spoke up.

"Oh, hey Narita"

"I'm Kinoshita dipshit."

"Sorry" Nishinoya mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck, Slightly embarrassed he got his teamates name wrong.

The rest of the team chuckled at this and went off to start stretching for practice.

-1 Hour Into Practice-

"Looks like Hinata didn't show up, the 'Senpais' were wrong" Tsukishima snickered.

"Do you have a stick up your ass 24/7 or have you not gotten any in a while" 

"BAHAHA NOYA-BRO GOOD ONE!"

"Tch."

"Anyways maybe he just need some time off, we can visit him after school to check on him. We were pretty harsh."

"Great idea Suga-San" Asahi spoke.

"I'm not going, that boke can come to me on his own time. I'm not going to waist my time on someone who clearly doesn't want to be bothered with me." Kageyama angrily spoke out. 

Kageyama was obviously mad that Hinata didn't want to be with him anymore. He was the orange heads, Setter, Teamate and His bestfriend. 

At least he thought.

-After Practice-

The team had gotten some meat buns from Ukai's convenient store for when they visit Hinata.

They decided on going to his house to surprise him with his favorite snack. He used to always talk about how it was his favorite snack after practice.

Even the first years came. They were stubborn but Daichi , being the captain and all gave them a scary smile. They decided that they would go because,

'I'd rather have my legs and apologize to that dumbass over, not having legs and not apologizing to him.'

They made it to Hinata's house and they were surprised on what they saw.

Hinata lived in a two story house, and it had a beautiful exterior. It was a white house with a brown roof and had beautiful flowers outside of it.

It looked really well kept.

The team went up to knock on the door and waited a bit.

A middle aged woman with long curly orange locks, just like Hinata stepped out. She had beautiful long legs and she had a angelic face just like Hinata.

The team bowed 

"Sorry for the intrusion" they spoke in sync.

"It's fine you guys are welcome here, Hinata has told me about you all. You are his volleyball team correct?" The beautiful lady spoke.

"H-hai and how did you know?" Tanaka gave he a suspicious stare.

Daichi slapped his head.

"Well it says it on your jackets and also you all fit the description my son gave you guys."

The scrunched there faces in confusion.

First she pointed at Tsukishima.

"The tall boy with the Blonde hair, was described as ' A stick in the ass' and annoying." 

She then pointed at Yamaguchi.

"Shoyo said he would be so much fun to hang out with if he ditched the blonde haired beanpole."

"Oh yeah, there's also the Blueish' black haired boy he talks about often, K-kageyama I think."

She then pointed at Kageyama.

"He said you Act like you own the world and also have a stick up your ass, but is definitely better than the blonde hair beanpole."

The beautiful women aka Shoyo's mom finished the statement, and caught her breath. 

The whole team was laughing as the first years sulked in embarrassment.

"He most definitely described me as the Handsome Senpai."

"Nope he actually described you as 'A bald headed loudmouth that talks a lot, and that you are also a major simp. And that it is a huge turn off for anyone.' "

The team went silent.

They then erupted into laughter.

"my K-Kohai said that." Tanaka was in tears.

"Don't cry Ryuu, I still think you look sexy!" Nishinoya reassured Tanaka.

"Thanks Noya-Bro." he spoke as he wiped his tears.

There loud talking was cut off by a loud shout.

"Who the Fuck is here talking that loud at eight in the fucking night. OKASAN WHO IS HERE?"

"You team is here Shoyo and stop cussing!"

" Oh hell no, tell them to leave. Wait, sorry for talking to you like that Okasan. My bad." Shoyo sulked.

"It's okay! I know.." She gave Her son a reassuring smile. It only made him feel more guilty.

"S-Shoyo?!"

They all scream his name, as they saw what the smaller ginger was wearing.

{Side Note: There may be a few mistakes I only proof-read it one time. So, Sorry if there are any!}

TBC


	6. ••• 6 •••

Level Six Unlocked 🔓

Hinata stepped out of his house standing infront of his mom.

"Now tell me, why the hell are you here?" Shoyo sassed.

"No no no, tell me what the hell are you wearing?" Kageyama sassed back.

Hinata was wearing a cropped shirt along with black tight skinny jeans. The jeans were ripped and under them were fishnets.

The crop-top was made out of a thin material. Which meant you could see everything. You could even slightly see his nipples.

-We bold huh?-

He was also wearing make-up that made him look ethereal, more than usual at that. He looked as if he was going out to a club? On a..Tuesday?

-Let's pretend it's a Tuesday-

"Clothes." The younger Hinata deadpanned.

Shoyo then tried to walk past his team but was stopped by none other than Daichi.

"Hin-Shoyo, you know it's pretty late out, you can be walking around in clothes like that." He cautioned the small ginger.

Shoyo looked at him and chuckled.

He then walked up to Daichi and whispered.

"Aww so sweet Ex-Captain~! Are you worried that I might be under someone else... moaning there name tonight~!"

Daichi's face flushed. 

" Pftt I'm just messing with you..maybe. " The ginger headed boy grumbled.

The team was just wonder what there ex-teamate said to there captain. Considering he was blushing and that his mini me, wasn't so mini.

"Sorry about my son, he is definitely a flirt." Shoyo's mom said grumbled.

"Okasannn..!"

"I'm not wrong. Anyways, by Shoyo stay safe. Don't come back home crying to me in pain and limpin—" "OKASANN!"

"Okay okay, just have fun. Make sure your home tomorrow." She said in a caring tone.

The team was just awkwardly standing off to the side, trying to figure out where Hinata is going. It was obvious to some, but to others like Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya it took a bit longer.

"Bye!" 

With that The small first year made his way from his house. The team was following him, wondering where he was going. 

Hinata knew they were following him because they made it painfully obvious. Especially with All of the laughing and loud outbursts.

"If you guys are going to keep following me might as well come out. It's painfully obvious."

The team then came out, although they weren't even hidden. They were quite literally walking behind him, just farther back.

"Shrimpy why are you out wearing stuff like that, it's dark outside you know." Tsukishima complained.

Hinata got tired of the complaints. "You're telling me this for what? I do this all the time, I have no idea why your following me but it's pissing me off." 

The team just kept following Hinata, quietly this time.

———

Hinata then walked up to a old abandoned building. Only to be met with Kenma and Kuroo.

"Hey you guys~!" Hinata said in a seductive manner.

"Hey Sho~ you ready to go. Kuroo has the stuff we need."

Karasuno was just standing behind them listening in on what they were saying.

"You can come out now!" The trio said to Karasuno.

The team came out of "hiding" and watched the three. They were surprised that Hinata would be out at this time. At a abandoned area. Wearing that.

Kuroo then passed a small brown paper bag to the two younger boys. 

The three then opened the bag and got out the items that's were in there. Without hesitation they ate the items.

"AYEEEE."

"HELL YEAH"

"LETS GOO!"

"Sorry to say it Kuroo but that last line was cringe as hell."

"I have to agree with Shoyo on this one."

"You all are really mean to me." Kuroo complained.

They three then laughed it off and went into the building. Leaving Karasuno in a unknown place by themselves.

Though then group had a "good idea".

They went inside the building.

{Side Note: In this book Hinata will not be innocent. He will be like any other teenager, just less responsible.The only thing innocent about him will be his looks and barely at that. I hope you don't mind.}

TBC


	7. ••• 7 •••

Level Seven Unlocked 🔓

The Karasuno team "snuck" into the building and walked into..darkness?

They were confused for a second before they saw a flash of light and a slight hum of music. The light looked as if was a door closing so they followed it.

They made it over to the door and they heard the music grow even louder and the smell of alcohol and smoke entered there senses.

"Do you think we should open it, I mean we shouldn't be following Hinata." Kageyama question. He didn't really want to invade Hinata's privacy.

"He is right, but this seems really interesting bro. Don't you wanna see what Hinata does in his free time?" Tanaka reasoned.

Tsukishima then spoke up."You know he is right. We have all liked Shrimpy so it has probably ran through all of our minds."

They all internally groaned because he was right, the wouldn't have followed him if they weren't intrigued.

"Lets just get it over with"

And with Suga's words they walked into the second door.

There eyes grew two times bigger. They saw multiple people drunk and dancing around. All of them had alcohol with them, some smoking and doing unbelievable.

There eyes and noses started to burn from the scent and stench of smoke, sex and alcohol. The lights in the place weren't doing any help either, colourful flashing lights shinned in every direction.

"What the hell, I would have never thought Hinata would be the type to come here." Daichi muttered.

"Well obviously you baby him to much, I mean you were a major simp and treated him differently . Tch." Sugawara scoffed at his Captians comment.

Daichi was too bewildered to even try to put up a fight with Sugawara and the rest of the group.

The team just scammed the room to find Hinata and see what he would be doing here at a place like this.

When they found him they saw him in the lap of a man they have never seen. A glass of Malibu Sunset sitting in his hands, half empty.

They went over to tap the boy as get him to leave but when they got closer he stared to make out with they guy. 

Daichi ran over to Hinata.

"You shouldn't have Alchohol, you know you have practice in the morning!" The captian sternly said.

He said this all the while Hinata was in a random mans lap, grinding against him.

Hinata's face went from one of pleasure to annoyance. "nGhn~ Daichi seriously Imma need you to piss off. I'm kind of busy at the moment." 

He then looked over his shoulder and looked back at the team. The guy under him took his chance to mark up Hinata's neck.

While this man was sucking Shoyo's neck and he made a face of extreme pleasure. He even let out little whimpers. The stranger smirked.

"I see I found it kitten~" The first hook up of the week said.

The team was shell shocked and quite frankly hard. They are witnessing this with there own eyes. 

They also seem to be Hmm..what's the word...oh;

Jealous.

TBC


	8. ••• 8 •••

Level Eight Unlocked 🔓

After watching Hinata have his fun, the team decided to step in again.

"h-Hey Shoyo I think we should head out, it's hot and has a lot of people in here." Yamaguchi tried to reason with him.

Hinata scoffed at this.

He had been here less than one hour and people are already telling him to leave. He was mad because this was his only escape. His escape where he could get away from the outside world and make impulsive decisions.

"You weren't invited you can mphm-" Another guy had came over and attached his lips to Hinata.

He couldn't even finish his sentence. He wasn't complaining though. It was his break, a well deserved one at that.

The ginger then ushered his old teammates away and continue to make out with the two in front of him.

As he was fanning them away Narita pulled him away from the men making him spill his drink. Ennoshita grabbed his other hand in too.

"WhhAtt~ are you guySs doing." The small boy suddenly slurred his words as everything he has taken kicked in.

His face suddenly turned all shade of red and he started shifting uncomfortably.

The team automatically assumed he had been drugged, so they pulled him out of the 'meeting spot' automatically.

Nishinoya looked at the ginger. "Daichi or Tsukishima can you carry Hinata because he seems too out of it to walk anywhere" 

"Why do yo— oh"

They looked over at Hinata to see him leaning against the old brick walls, he was panting while trying to call someone. 

He couldn't go a second without rubbing his hand on his half unbuttoned jeans, letting out little whimpers of pain.

They ran over to the boy.

"CHIBI-CHAN!"

"SHOUYOU"

The team stopped moving over towards Hinata when they saw the two. They looked worried and panicked.

The ginger then ran into Kenma's arms, and hugged him. 

"kKeNnma~" The ginger moaned in the process.

The pudding haired setter looked unfazed.

The team then wondered;

'Does this happen that often.'

Kuroo eventually made it to the younger two wondering.

'How the hell did Kenma move that fast. He doesn't even move that fast for his psp'

Yet he shrugged it off.

He looked at Hinata and he was a mess. 

Kenma and Kuroo know about Hinata's family life and his emotional development. Well technically Shoyo told Kenma and Kuroo just "over heard".

Ever since they figured out they have been willing to go out with the ginger to keep him safe. 

They never got high or drunk considering they were on a team and had to participate. While Hinata could careless if he got kicked off.

Yet, tonight was different. Hinata left them behind and went his own way, disregarding any bad things that could possibly happen.

They automatically knew that there was something the boy wasn't telling them. He never acted out, especially not like that.

"SHOUYOU, we were worried and you left us after you promised to stay with us so we can keep you safe."

Kuroo agreed "He is right you know, we should always know where you are. Even if it's something we probably don't want to here."

Hinata chuckled sadly as he hugged kenma tighter.

"Ken *HIC* Kenma I'm Sorry *HIC* it's all my fault."

Kuroo heard this and immediately knew what was going on.

"Shhh~ calm down Chibi-Chan it's okay we ar—"

Asahi snapped.

"Someone tell me what the fuck is going on.You guys are doing all of this while we're standing right here!"

The team was shocked at his outburst. He was usually shy and more self kept but tonight was different.

Hinata looked at the team and tears ran down his face. His emotions were out of hand from everything he had done and taken.

He silently cried and whispered to the two Nekoma boys,

"I can't do this anymore"

TBC


	9. ••• 9 •••

Level Nine Unlocked 🔓

"UghH"

Shouyou blinked adjusting to the sunlight. He was laying in a comfortable bed. He was also in a unknown room.

'Where am I?'

The ginger hit up out of the bed just for pain to shoot through his body. His head was pounding and it felt like he weighed twice the size than usual.

It was bearable to him. Besides, this happened to him all the time. This wasn't the worst hangover he has ever had.

The boy sluggishly walked out of the room, tripping over his feet a bit.

'Damn this headache isn't going to get me anywhere.'

His vision cleared up and he became more aware of his surroundings.

He noticed the area.

'oh this is Kuroo's house. I know, I knew this house from somewhere.'

"Kuroo~! Kenma~! Where are you guys!"

After Hinata had called out for the the two he heard a pair of foot steps. Then another pair right behind that one.

"Shouyou~, goodmorning." Kenma spoke in his monotones voice.

"Yeah, Goodmorning Chibi-Chan~" Kuroo smirked as he spoke in a flirtatious way.

Hinata blushed and turned away.

The bedhead male chuckled. "I like your outfit Chibi~"

The ginger looked down to view his outfit.

His smile soon faded away into a pout and his face heated up even more.

'What the fuck—' 

Hinata had on very flashy girls clothes. It consisted of silk small shorts. Showing his thick thighs and his fat ass. 

He also had on a little silk top, it was a cropped cut shirt. He was really insecure about his body. He may seem body positive around others but in reality he wasn't. 

He has always thought his body was too feminine, yet masculine at the same time.Though, he doesn't mind wearing any type of clothes considering they don't have a gender.

The two noticed the boys off behavior and walked over to him. Slowly making sure not to startle the ginger.

"Shouyou what's wrong, why do you look like that?"

The smallest boy looked up and just shook his head, mumbling a little "Nothing."

"Something is wrong Chibi~"

"Don't worry it's nothing, I'm going to change." With that he walked back up to the room that he started in. Moving quite fast.

The two older older boys looked at each other, then nodded. They followed Hinata up to the bedroom and watched him.

They saw him look into the full body mirror and frown. He then ran his hands over all of his so called "Imperfections".

"So gross." He then turned from the mirror going to get changed. He no longer wanted to look at himself.

The two boys then walked into the room. They looked saddened but also had a mischievous glint in there eyes. Hinata was startled by the sudden intrusion.

"Wh-What are you all doing here, I'm getting dressed! Close the door!" Shouyou pulled his shirt down.

Kuroo sighed. "Ch-Shouyou, you don't have to be shy I front of us. We saw you looking in the mirror." 

"We want you to know you are not gross, you are beautiful Shou. We love every part of you." Kenma added on to The black-haired males statement.

The two walked up to the ginger grabbing his shoulders. Hinata started to cover his thighs and his stomach.

Kuroo held then boys wrists in his hands holding them above the small boys head.

He then leaned into the boys ear. "Is this okay? We don't want to do anything you don't want." The sensation of that oldest whispering in his ear made the smaller boy whimper.

While nodding the boy let out a small "I-It's okay." 

The two smirked and chuckled.

"Tell us if you want to stop, okay?"

The ginger nodded once again.

Kenma's smirk grew even bigger than before, and spoke flirtatiously. "Let's begin~"

[Side note: The characters in this story are all of age. Meaning they are all legal age of consent. I hope you all don't have a problem with this! ]

p>

TBC


	10. ••• 10 •••

Level Ten Unlocked 🔓 

Warning: Contains Smut  
-I will add a place where you can skip to. If you all don't want this, tell me!

The three moved to the bed.

Kenma started to remove Hinata's shirt, causing cool air to his his chest. His nipples becoming erect in the coolness.

Kuroo smirked. He let go of Hinata's wrist so he could get the shirt from from over the gingers arms.

Kenma started with the small boys sensitive nipples, slightly rubbing them in circles. Moving his head closer to his body.

Kuroo grabbed ahold of the chibi-boys wrists. He then started to kiss the boys jawline, down to his neck.

"mHaA~ It feels sO good."

The bedheaded male smirked. "Does it now Chibi-Chan~"

He then moved his lips down to the boys collar bones. He was deliberately avoiding the boys "sweet spot". 

The ginger became impatient and started trying to free his wrist. All the while he was grinding on the second year.

Kuroo grabbed the boys wrists tighter and nibbled at the boys ear. He then whispered,

"Stay still or else we won't go easy on you~"

The boy let out a breathy moan, his ears were sensitive.

The tallest chuckled and continued to kiss the boys collarbones. Moving around, licking over the marks he made.

"aAhK~ fu-Fuckk" 

Hinata let out a string of moans, letting out his beautiful voice. Kuroo smirked against the boys shoulders.

"You have such a nice voice Shouyou, don't hold it back okay~" 

The ginger nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment, disobeying Kenma.

The pudding head then bit down onto his nipples, making the boy cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Don't.Hold.In.Your.Voice~!"

Hinata was about to nod his head but he rethought his choices.

"o-Okay~"

Kenma then continued to kiss his way down the boys small frame. Purple and red hickeys covered Shouyou's chest and stomach.

Once he made it down to Hinata thighs he stopped. He started massaging them. The smallest boy whimpered and whined at the feeling.

The whimpers growing into slightly louder when he reached the boy's inner thighs. Close to his twitching member.

Kenma then got the idea to lean up and put his knee between they boys legs. Slowly rubbing again the boy's aching hard.

"k-Kenma~ AgGh~ that feels so good"

Hinata started to grind down onto the boys knee, trying to gain more pleasure than provided.

"You look so needy Chibi-Cha— ngH~"

Kuroo groaned out as the boy started grinding back as if he was asking for more... From the both of them.

Kuroo grew far too impatient and decided to take things faster. He shoved his fingers in the boys mouth.

Hinata knew what to do so he just started sucking on the oldest males fingers. Coating them with spit, to be used as lube.

"Look at your pretty mouth wrapped around my fingers, what a slut."

Hinata moaned.

The ginger loves to be praised and also degraded. When the two came together he feels high off pleasure.

"You like the way he talks to you, slut~" 

Kenma let out a breathy laugh as the boy moaned out incoherent words.

Kuroo took his fingers out of the boys mouth. Strings of spit still connecting to they boys plump lips.

"What a sight to see" the pudding haired cat purred out.

And it was.

The ginger was in between the two boys, moaning and whimpering there names. Grinding against anything he could get friction from.

His face was heavily flushed out. His breathing was erratic and unsteady. Twitching and shaking slightly with pleasure.

He looked so lewd.

Kuroo took his Semi-lubed fingers and slowly pushed one of them into the small boy's hole.

He slowly pumped it in and out, adding more and more over time. The boy moaning at the boys fingers scissoring his twitching hole.

"faster~ P-please more~"

Kenma look at the boy and decided to pull his pants down. Pulling out his aching hard, freeing it to the cold.

It sent chills down the boys body, making him groan out in pleasure.

"Shouyou~! Look down here."

Hinata looked down and came face to face with Kenma's dick. It was leaking pre-cum and it was harder than ever before.

Hinata's eyes became wide. He then looked back up to meet Kenmas eyes. The pudding heads eyes were glazed over with lust.

"Suck me off slut." 

Hinata whimpered and moaned, Kuroo's fingers still fingering his ass. 

The tall male then grabbed lube from the nightstand, pulling his finger from out of the boy.

The ginger started whining because of the loss of pleasure. He couldn't whine for long before the false blonde shoved Hinata's head down. Making him take his dick whole.

The boy started kissing Kenma's length , swirling his tongue around the tip. The pudding head groaning as the boy took him in his mouth.

Hinata had then suddenly took Kenma whole. His mouth touching the base of his shaft. 

"Fuck, look at your pretty mouth. Look at how good it looks wrapped around my cock. You slut, do you like doing this? Sucking me off, hMm~"

Kuroo looked at kenma and locked eyes. The smaller of the two nodded and the taller smirked.

The older male took a generous amount of lube and slathered it on his dick. He didn't want to rip the boy...too much.

He then thrusted all the way into the boy.

"KuRoO~ f-Fuck, so deep *hic*"

The bed-headed male stopped moving letting the boy adjust to his large size. 

The smaller boy had tears streaming down his face. He has hooked up with a lot of people. Though every time he is with these two, they are way more rough and they have the biggest sizes yet.

He loves the way they fill him up. They have tried all of the positions, and gone for multiple hours. In his mind they are just the best.

Kuroo then thrusted into the boy again, going slowly. While Kenma started thrusting up, chocking the boy with his large member.

"mHpHh~"

They small boys throat was getting tired but his body felt so good. His quiet moans became loud, louder than usual.

Kenma groaned pushing Hinata's head down while still thrusting up. He felt high on pleasure.

Kuroo thrusted at an animalistic pace never missing a thrust. His breathing became rapid. 

Hinata tightened his hole around the taller males dick, making him groan. He could feel his high coming.

Hinata moaned loudly almost screaming as he came. The semen splattered on his chest, face and stomach. It was also on the sheets under them.

Kenma was the next to release. He came all they way down Hinata's throat, making the small boy swallow all of it. The ginger pulled off the boys dick with a small 'pop' sound.

Kuroo looked up at the two, they were both flushed out and panting. He the pulled Shouyou's head back by his fluffy hair. Looking at his cum covered face.

He groaned at the way the two looked. He then thrusted into the boy a couple more times before he came undone. He came in Hinata's ass, and rested for a second.

After a minute or so he pulled out.

He breathily chuckled as he saw the milky substance leaking out the boys abused hole.

The boys then flopped down on the bed. There breathing was ragged and out of pace.

SKIP TO HERE • END OF SMUT

Kenma then got up and looked at Hinata and flirtatiously said,

"You Always look perfect, from your small little feet, to your thick thighs, to your chest, all they way to beautiful face." 

Kuroo leaned up. " I agree with him, you should never call yourself gross. You are so beautiful Chibi-Chan~"

Hinata looked up at them exhausted.

"I believe you, but please don't leave me" Hinata looked down and fell back to sleep. Letting out small little snores.

They other two look at eachother and decided to clean the boy up.

"Welp lets get started, because I'm tired dumbass." Kenma scoffed.

'So mean to me' Kuroo thought.

TBC  



	11. ••• 11 •••

Level Eleven Unlocked 🔓

[Contains: Bullying, harsh words/terms]

-plays alarm noises-

Hinata "blindly" picked up his phone turning off his alarm.

He then opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep. He looked around his surroundings and he noticed he was in his room.

It was two days after the party had happened. Shouyou could have sworn he fell asleep at his desk. That was after he made it home from the 'Kuroo household'.

'How did I even get here?'

The ginger just shrugged and got ready for school. There was a limp in the boys step due too his past activities.

He pulled on a sweatshirt and some jeans. He wore something casual considering that he just didn't care. 

Hinata then sat on the bed, slipping on his socks along with his shoes.

He then hopped up off the bed and worked on his hair. The ginger just Combed through it a bit to make it fluffier.

Shouyou tried to smile to himself but he hated his reflection. He decided to leave it and head down stairs.

"Good morning Shouyou!" His mom told Hinata in a sing-song voice.

This brought a smile to the small boys face. He giggled like a little kid and replied back to his mother,

"Good morning Oka-San" he also spoke in a sing-song voice. Matching his moms energy even if it is too early in the morning.

She smiled at the boys mood. The tall ginger was honestly very happy her son was doing better. He seemed more happy and outgoing than ever before.

While in the kitchen Hinata grabbed a meat bun and warmed it up. Munching on it once it was warm enough.

Shouyou's cheeks were puffed up due to food being stuffed inside his mouth. His eyes were also gleaming and he had a blush on his cheeks.

Sadly he was only that way with food.

'My Shouyou looks soo cute, I love my son so much' his mother smiled while in he thoughts.

"I'm heading out Oka-San, I'll see you after practice!" And with that Hinata left his house, picking up his bag on the way out the door.

The small ginger heard his mom call out a small "bye" and he smiled. He knew if everyone turned on him his mom wouldn't. She cared for him and that made him happy.

He turned on his music and started his way off to school.

———

When the boy made it to school he was just in time for his first class. Today he had actually felt like studying, he had been like that for a while now.

His grades were improving and teachers were stunned. They boy that could barely get double digits on a homework sheet now had all C's and B's.

On the other hand Kageyama was not too stunned, he was mad. He wasn't mad because Hinata was doing well. He was mad because the ginger never talked to the setter anymore.

Tobio decided to talk to his small friend again.

He walked up to Hinata and tapped his shoulder. "H-Hey Hinata it has been a while, I just wanted to say 'hey'. Also why are you ignoring me."

Hinata turned around.

He looked Kageyama in the eyes flinching away. Shouyou Truly had missed his bestfriend, he really did.

Yet he still avoided him.

"He—WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR NECK BOKE.... I-is that a HICKEY!" Kageyama cut Hinata off before he could even start. The tall boy looked furious.

"C-can we not do this here Kageyama."

The blue haired boy smirked. 

"So you don't deny it huh? You willingly sleep with people and let them mark you up huh? That's disgu— no you're disgusting? What a slut."

Kageyama then walked away letting his jealousy get the better of him. He didn't care if he hurt the ginger. He believed it should have been the one to place those marks.

Hinata's day had just been ruined. He was also humiliated in from of his whole class. Hurt and Sadness flashed over his eyes. 

Everyone noticed it, they were to say the least terrified. He looked so dull. Compared to how he usually looked, this face was scary.

There were gasps around the room.

Shouyou looked at his classmates and smiled, he also waved goodbye to his Sensei. That smile was bone chilling considering the ginger was sad less than a minute ago.

They were surprised at how fast his emotions could switch up.

The boy walked out of class and went to sit in the gym. Though he still disliked volleyball all together, he still liked the gym.

Hinata sat down on the bleachers, tears streaming down his face. He wanted to be by himself to cry. He was still a sensitive and insecure person.

'Whore' 'Am I really a slut'  
'Am I disgusting' 'Gross'  
'Useless' 'Slut'

He then pulled out his phone and listened to music while reading a manga. He loved to read 'Bl' well he loved the wholesome ones. The ginger thought they were cute and that he could be like that one day.

He tuned out the voices in his head after a while. 

The small boy falling into a deep sleep soon after, missing the rest of his classes that day.

———

The team had came into the gym, little groups at a time. They were slowly filling the gym getting ready for practice.

Then someone snickered out,

"Look at who we have here~" Kicking the gingers legs that were dangling off the bleacher.

TBC


	12. ••• 12 •••

Level Twelve Unlocked 🔓

•Warning contains- Bullying • Slight  
Violence • Harsh Language •

Hinata eyes slowly opened while he was whimpering in pain, which was cause by something hitting his shin.

The ginger boy's eyes slowly adjusted to the light and landed on a boy standing infront of him. He was..tall and bald..?

"You awake now slut" the voice was laced with jealousy. You could also tell he wasn't expecting an answer.

Hinata looked up and came to realization that it was Tanaka.

'Why is he calling me a slut..?'

Hinata groggily sat up rubbing his eyes looking at his senpai . He then noticed that the whole team was looking at him. There eyes were filled with jealousy and shame.

"Words get around the school fast you know?" Tsukishima is evil chuckled.

Nishinoya joined in with the bullying. "Yeah who knew our Kohai slept around a lot. Not as innocent as you seem huh?" 

Hinata looked at them like they were crazy. 'I've never been innocent, so what the fuck.'

The rest on Shouyou's ex-Teamates started speaking out about it. All except for Sugawara, he tried to calm the team down.

Though Suga was no help because the whole team including the captain was throwing insults at the oldest first year.

Hinata could care less about what they were saying until on comment hit him hard;  
"What would your Dad think about this, huh Hinata?"

Kageyama snarky comment pissed Hinata off. It was one thing to talk about him but his family was off limits. Especially family he looked up to the most, his family that was no longer there with him, his family that was dead.

-CHAPTER PAUSE-  
•••Fill in starting•••

Hinata had confined in Kageyama about his fathers death. Kageyama was Hinata's best friend so automatically he opened up about it once they became close friends.

Kageyama did not know about Natsu and neither did the rest of the team.

The only people that know about Hinata's dad were Kenma Kageyama and Kuroo.

Kenma and Kuroo also knew about Natsu and Hinata's mental and physical health.

•••Fill in Completed•••  
-CHAPTER RESUMED-

Hinata looked up at Kageyama hate in his eyes. He was livid, his anger was over the top. His hands that were in his lap a few minutes ago were now in fists.

The team was confused by what was going on. Yet, they still continued to talk shit about Shouyou. Though the gingers eyes were only on one person.

Kageyama

Hinata slowly stood up walking towards the taller but younger first year. His face was red with anger and fury.

Hinata had a little sadistic smile on his face. This action caused the team to shiver, the dark aura giving them chill.

The small boys smirk grew even weirder when the raven haired boy tried to step back but he was to late. He was going to have to fight Hinata's wrath.

"Well fuck you to then , Huh?"

Hinata then swung his small fist at the taller boy hitting him directly in his mouth. He then pulled back and started punching him again.

He punched Kageyama's face over and over again. Mainly aiming for his mouth, the mouth that disrespected his father.

The team stood there silent. No one helped Kageyama though they did get the coach, calling him to the gym.

"Anything to say bitch~" Hinata evilly chuckled.

He knew the raven haired boy could not speak. His face was messed up completely. He was definitely going to be missing a few teeth. 

Kageyama could also say bye-bye to his ability to speak for a few months to. That's if he gets some false teeth.

Kageyama groaned in pain.

"What the fuck did you say, You ass of a king."

The door suddenly flew open and Ukai grabbed Hinata. Pulling the ginger into his chest. He made sure the boy couldn't hurt anyone else.

He also held him back because he didn't want him to get in anymore trouble that he was already going to be in.

Coach Ukai whispered calming things into Hinata ears as he knew how to calm him down. He knew the boy had some issues outside of school.

———

After waiting a few minutes there was an ambulance picking up a unconscious Kageyama. There were also police there too.

The gym was filled with people, staring at the commotion. They were mainly starting at Hinata. 

The ginger was still covered in blood, his clothes were also wrinkled. He overall looked like a mess but what topped it off was that evil smile.

Just as the ginger was about to stand up to start going off again, the police walked over to him.

"A-Are you Shouyou Hinata?"

Hinata deadpanned. "Yeah that's me, just put me in the fucking cuffs."

The police took no hesitation on doing so. He was terrified by the small boy seeing the damage he had done to the taller male.

Hinata stared laughing.

He then looked back at his team, Shouyiu Smirked and mouthed "I'll be back". He then winked and with that the police took him away.

'What the fuck have we unleashed?' The Karasuno team thought.

TBC


	13. ••• 13 •••

Level Thirteen Unlocked 🔓

[ There will be a message at the end (Now deleted)]

Hinata was now in the back of a police car, driving to a juvenile detention centre. He wasn't of age to go to Jail.

The ginger wasn't scared at all considering he had been there a couple times. Which was actually not too long ago . All because of reckless partying, underage drink and illegal drugs. Though he had nothing to worry about, Kenma always paid his bail.

'This is so fucking boring' Shouyou had time to think to himself and it wasn't good.

He was bored out of his mind and he really wanted to escape this car. He couldn't though, he was already being enough of a pain for his mother.

He then thought back to what he did to Kageyama. Thinking about the way the blue haired boys face was contorted in pain and totally fucked up. 

The ginger smiled and started chuckling to himself. 'I really fucked Kageyama up, huh?'

The police in the front seat turned around looking at the boy chuckling in the back."what are you laughing at boy."

Hinata scoffed.

"Piss off old man, keep your eyes on the fucking road." 

The police was stunned but turned around. He was looking back at the road trying to be confident. Yet, on the inside the man was pissing his pants.

———

They had officially made it to the Miyagi Detention Center. Hinata sitting infront of a desk look at the two men infront of him.

"Ahh~ hello again Shouyou."

The ginger boy looked up and saw his friend Koji. He hadn't seen him in a couple week, consider he hadn't been arrested in a couple weeks.

Hinata smirked. "Hey Koji~ it has been a while, Hasn't it?" 

The two just chuckled at there antics. Before you ask, the two are not together. They are just best friends.

"Where is Izumi, I haven't seen him in a long time?" Hinata chuckled.

Koji just smiled.

"He got to leave this hell hole. You know I'm glad he got to leave, I hope he gets to live a happier life now." 

There was a wave a depressing energy.

Shouyou just nodded.

'Yeah me too Koji, me too.'

The two men were just standing to the side letting the two talk. They didn't want to get on the bad side of either of them.

The two guards then looked at eachother, then smirked.

"Wanna fuc— "heh. I'm just fucking with yall... I'm mean unless..?"

The time eventually came where the cell was arranged for Shouyou. 

The two boys were taken back with there assigned guard and put in there cells.Hinata knew he probably wouldn't get bail in this case. 

The ginger sighed.

'I hope I'm not in here too long.' "I'm sorry Oka-San"

———

The Karasuno team was at the hospital looking at Kageyama. It was about 2 hours since the fight with Hinata. He had woken up after having his first surgery.

'Kageyama looks...'

'King looks different here..'

'What did my Kohai do?'

The team had worried stare pointing towards the boy in the hospital bed.

Kageyama just looked at the team through his swollen eyes. His body ached everywhere, he was in pain.

All of a sudden the boy tried to stand up to go to the bathroom.

"Fuck." Tobio growled knowing that wasn't going to work.

The team just watched, as Sugawara walked over to Kageyama. The grey haired boy then help him up and helped him get where he needed to go.

Once the two were out the room Daichi whispered. "Woah can you guys believe that Hinata did that to his own best friend."

Tanaka scoffed. 

"I know right he just changed all of a sudden. I don't like it, when he gets back everyone is going to hate him."

"I would too bro. He was so rude to us and he hurt Kageyama. He Hurt our most Powerful teammate." Noya added on.

Yamaguchi cowered back. 'What has this team turned into'

TBC


	14. ••• 14 •••

Level Fourteen Unlocked 🔓

It's been three days since Hinata had been a fight with Kageyama. 

During this three days, the court had decided that Hinata would have 1 month of Juvenile Detention . Then after release he would need 50 community hours and therapy for two years.

Hinata was upset because this was the longest time he had stayed in juvenile detention. Whilst he was still sad, he decided to move on with his life and get things over with.

———

Koji was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for his friend. He then spotted the small little ginger in the crowd. "Shouyou over here!" 

The small boy looked over at his his friend and gave a little smile. He also noticed that his friend was sitting near some other teenagers too.

The ginger made his way to the group of people. He gave off a little wave and introduced himself.

" Hey, My name is Hinata Shouyou nice to meet you. You can call me Shoyo or Hinata. I don't mind either."

The group looked at the Hinata.

The first one to speak up was a tall boy, around 6'1. He also had long hair that went past his shoulders, in the color black with white stripes

"Hello, my name is Ryoma Sota. I'm 17 and I'm a second year, in highschool. You can call me Ryo or Ryoma."

Hinata smiled once again.

"Hello Ryo-San." 

Shouyou held his hand out and Ryo shook it. Tho the smaller's hand seemed to linger a bit. Quite a bit 

Ryoma blushed a bit and Hinata smirked.

Koji just sighed knowing where this was going.

"Ahh hello, I'm Ren Kenji! Nice to meet you!" Now this boy was really loud and outgoing. He was also taller than Hinata, at about 5'9 with dark purple hair.

'Hmm, I like him.' Hinata internally chuckled.

Hinata smiled once again and held out his hand for the boy. Kenji automatically took his hand and smile. 

Shouyou winked.

The purple haired boys face then turned bright red. 

"I-I hope we c-can be friends." Kenji stuttered out.

"Me too~"

Hinata then turned to the last person.

'He reminds me of Kenma, I know just how to handle him.' A smirk appeared on Hinata's sexy little fac— Hinata's face**

Hinata went over to the last boy.

"Don't talk to him"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Shouyou no"

"You will be missed."

Hinata sighed and continued on his way.He then sat next to the light-haired boy. He then tapped the boy on the shoulder.

Hinata then put on his major weakness to anyone, his puppy dog eyes. The boy looked up in annoyance and was about to yell before he saw Shouyou.

His gaze softened and he put a slight smile on his face.

The group was amazed.

Hinata then acted like he was about to cry. His eyes started to water with his "innocent eyes".

"That sneaky bitch." Koji mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted you." He then sniffed to play it off. As the ginger was going to het up the boy pulled him back.

"No no no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't know who you were." His face full of worry.

Hinata wiped his fake tears. "I-it's okay, anyways I'm Hinata Shouyou! What's your name."

The boys face went back to relieved.

"I'm Yumma Takeru." This boy was definitely the tallest of the group. He was about 6'4 and had platinum blond hair. 

Hinata smiled.

"You're really pretty!" The ginger hugged the boy. This caught the tall male off guard, yet he still hugged Hinata.

The small male the looked at the group of boys over his shoulder. He smirked and winked.

At this point Koji had a Irk mark on his face.

'Ah shit, here we go again...' Hinata's best-friend sighed.

TBC


	15. ••• 15 •••

CHARACTER LIST:   
•Hinata Shouyou (Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru (Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 )  
• Ryoma Sota ( black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest)  
• Ren Kenji ( Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest )  
•Sekimukai Koji ( Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest)

Level Fifteen Unlocked 🔓

The Karasuno team had been in and out of the Hospital. Other teams coming to visit as well. Out of all the teams, most of the members were mad at Hinata. 

Though Nekoma knew they were lying. The team had actually over heard a conversation between Kenma and Kuroo one day. So, they knew what was up and didn't visit.

The other teams just couldn't understand why he would do something like that. He was Hinata Shouyou known for his kindness.

This was not the Hinata they know.

On the other hand Kageyama had been in and out of surgery. He had gotten face surgery and he also got three fake teeth.

He was all worn out from being switched room to room. Kageyama was also fed up with the hospital service.

<———

Hinata was in his cell, which was more like a room. He had the worst headache ever. His stress levels were high and his health wasn't becoming any better.

He knew he didn't have much time left if he continued to go on like this. Hinata took a turn he decided that he would leave the past in the past, at least for now.

———

The ginger had been sitting by himself waiting for his roommate to joint him for the past hour. He now just decided to call it quits and head to sleep.

'I hope I don't have an annoying roommate, my will to live is already slim to none' and with that Hinata fell asleep.

About ten minutes into Hinata rest he heard the door open. He just snuggled into the semi-comfortable bed.

"Hinata~"

'Maybe if I ignore them, they will go away.'

"Shouyou?"

'Shut the fuck up please.'

The boy then leaned in closer to the ginger, slowly moving his curly locks. He then put his he next to the gingers neck and whispered;

"Shouyou~ wake up please."

Hinata groaned.

"What the—"

The small boy blinked his eyes. Hinata then notice a tall figure with platinum blonde hair.

"Y-yumma? Is that you?" Hinata questioned. His voice shaking as he felt the older breathing down his neck.

The tall boy then moved back and smiled.

" Yeah, it's me. Your my new roommate, huh?" The boy chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's you~!" The ginger sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. A little smile painted on his face.

The two stared at eachother before Takeru spoke up again.

"So how did you end up here?" The older sighed.

Hinata looked up and met The blondes eyes.

"Well I got into a pretty intense fight and I hurt one of my bes— classmates." Hinata had to refrain from saying best friends. Considering what Kageyama said, they aren't friends now.

Yumma snickered.

"You don't look very hurt"

Hinata rolled his eyes and gave off a scary smile, his eyes changing as he spoke.

'His eyes don't usually look like this, his eyes look scary.' Takeru shivered at The gingers actions.

"Cause I'm not" Shouyou tilted his head sideways in a questioning look. His whole aura changed. 

Hinata's face went back to normal.

"Why are you in here, blondie~" The smaller boy questioned.

The blonde deadpanned.

"Murder."

The shorter of the two squeaked a bit, but then gained his composure.

The platinum haired boy the laughed, making Hinata give him questioning eyes.

'What the fuck is up with the dude?'

"I'm just playing Shouyou~" The ginger shivered at his name. "I'm in here for theft, I used to steal things all the time for my family but eventually I got caught."

Hinata's gaze softened. He then reached over to the boy and gave him a hug.

"Get off of me!" The older sighed.

"No."

"Get off"

"No."

"GET THE FUCK OFF."

"Daddy chill~"

Yumma froze.

"D-daddy? What hell are you going on about Shouyou?" The blonde questioned.

"I'm just kidding, take a joke~! Anyways I thought you might need a hug, I'll get off now."

As Hinata was going to get up Yumma pulled him back down.

"Tch. I still want the hug..." he grumbled.

Hinata smiled and hugged the boy again. He nuzzled his head into the crook of the oldest neck.

'This might not be so bad.'

TBC


	16. ••• 16 •••

CHARACTER LIST:   
•Hinata Shouyou (Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru (Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 )  
• Ryoma Sota ( black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest)  
• Ren Kenji ( Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest )  
•Sekimukai Koji ( Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest)

Level Sixteen Unlocked 🔓

Warning: Sexual Interactions (with consent)

It's been about 5 days since Hinata has been put in the detention center and he loves it. He has made multiple friends, the food isn't so bad and he gets to see his best-friend Koji all the time.

-I'm going to make "Jail" fun because it's Hinata and I want him to have fun-

He does have daily classes which aren't the best but he has Koji with him. They make the best out of the little they have.

The group all together make the best out of the seemingly "worst". They also stick my each other's side and protect one and other.

———

"Hey Sho-Chan! Over here" Hinata could hear a energetic Kenji.

Hinata gave a blinding smile and a wave. He then ran over to the purple haired boy. While the other gave a beaming smile too.

"Hey Kenji! What do you need." The ginger questioned.

The taller boy then sheepishly scratched his neck and gave an awkward smile. He also started to blush.

"Uhh- Do you wanna come watch a movie with me!" The purple boy blurted out.

Hinata snickered.

He knew what the tall boy meant but he wanted to tease him.

"Just us? Like a date, Hmm?" Hinata smirked.

The older boy started waving his hands around frantically. He became a stuttering mess.

"I-I no no, not l-like that. I mean unless you want— no!"

Hinata bursted out laughing.

"I'm just kidding Kenji-Kun. Sure, I would love to watch a movie with you~!" Hinata gave him a reassuring smile and took his hand.

The ginger then pulled the boy to the small theater.

———

The two were sitting in the back of the mini theater, right next to eachother. They were watching *insert scary movie*. 

-I know I know, the typical scary movie-

'He sure is fun to tease..'

A jump scare them popped up and Hinata acted as if it had scared him. He slyly moved into the taller boys lap.

Ren jumped a bit, he was surprised by the boys actions yet he wasn't complaining.

At some point the scares in the movie started to pop up more frequently. As this was happening Hinata would "innocently" let out little whimpers of "fear" and move around in the boys lap.

All these sound going straight to the older boys "little" friend.

"Hey- Shouyou.. If the show is to scary we can watch something else" The purple haired boy mumbled.

Hinata pouted. "I like the movie it's just scary, if you don't wanna watch it we can watch something else."

Kenji the panicked thinking he hurt the boys feelings.

"No no, we can watch it. I like the movie!"

Hinata beamed.

'He is really a pushover.'

The two continued the movie. As Shouyou kept on teasing the poor older male. He knew the ginger was sneaky but at this moment his mind was blank.

"NgGh~" The purple haired boy shocked out his hand over his mouth. He was struggling to contain himself.

Hinata then looked up to face meeting his eyes.

The smaller then to started grind even harder into the boy. He was making it known that this was no accident.

The older boy smiled and started to slowly thrust his hips up. This made that smaller boy grip onto his shirt and let out little whimpers.

"Fuc-Fuck~" Hinata started to moan out moving faster, gaining his own pleasure out of this.

"You sneaky little slut~"

———

The two walked out of the movie room exhausted. Hinata had a slight limp in his step, which would be hard to spot unless your close up.

They met with there group of friends.

Koji automatically knew what was up with his childhood friend. All he could do now was sigh.

"Hey guys!" Ryoma greeted the two.

"He—" "Where the hell have you two been?" Yumma cut off the two.

The purple haired boy just blushed and turned away leaving the work for Hinata.

"Oh we were watching a movie in the Theater. You should of joined us, I really enjoyed my time~!" The ginger spoke in a teasing manner

"Tmi.." Koji grumbled.

Hinata just chuckled and sat next to the brown haired boy.

"Falling into your old ways I see."

The ginger smiled.

'Old ways huh?Maybe I am..'

TBC


	17. ••• 17 •••

CHARACTER LIST:   
•Hinata Shouyou (Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru (Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 )  
• Ryoma Sota ( black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest)  
• Ren Kenji ( Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest )  
•Sekimukai Koji ( Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest)

Level Seventeen Unlocked 🔓

Back at Karasuno all of the team members had gotten back into there normal routine. Well except for Kageyama. Though, the team's success had plummeted. 

They no longer had there quick attack or there outgoing little 'sunshine' boy. The energy in the gym had also gone from low to almost none.

The atmosphere was depressing.

Coach was still worried about Hinata, more than Kageyama. He had always thought of the ginger as a son. Ukai did stand in as the small boys "father figure".

Well, when needed at least.

Meanwhile Kageyama was staring at the white and golden hospital walls. He was wondering, 'Why did I even bring up his dad?'

He was thinking about this feeling guilty because the ginger had expressed how that made him feel. Shouyou relied and trusted the setter. 

Even so after that, he knew that trust was long gone.

None of the teams even know the real reason Hinata hit Kageyama. They just trusted every word that the Setter spoke.

How pathetic.

One of these day they will figure out just how wrong they were. They'll see how" good" of a friend they really were.

———

It was already day seven of being locked away in the Detention Centre. Hinata wished that time could slow down, come to an end even.

He loved it there, everything about it. The friends he had made, the troubles he had gotten into, the food he had eaten, and even the se—.

The ginger's mental and physical health had became even better. He had less stress to worry about and he had finally gotten a clear mind.

Oh how he wished he never had to go back to the real world. 

Yes, he may be locked up and not have much freedom. Though, it's better than being free and being locked up inside without a choice.

His friends were so supportive and helped him with his health too. They never took advantage of him, even in his lowest points.

Sometimes he forgets that these people weren't his childhood friends. He felt so connected to them. 

Something he hadn't felt in a long time.  
He felt he was finally living, he was  
finally free.

———

"You guys, you guys!" Ryoma shouted from the other side of Hinata's shared cell.

The group looked at the boy wonder why he was yelling. They were right next to him, couldn't he just speak...?

Koji sighed. "Yes Ryoma..?"

"Guess what, Guess what, Guess wha—" The black and white Haired boys was mouth covered by a large hand.

"If you don't shut the hell up, Ill take my old ass shoes off and shove em' down your throat." Yumma growled.

The room was filled with a menacing aura. The group shivered at there older friends words. 

Shouyou leaned down to the boys ear."Yeah, I don't think he's joking this time." The two then shivered again but soon straightened up.

"Well since you all won't guess.. I'll just have to tell you!" The boy squealed like a Stray Kids fan girl.

The boys gave Ryoma there full attention, even if they didn't want to listen. They still respected each other and there words.

Kenji also looked happy from the way he was lightly bouncing his leg. Hinata was the first to pick up on this.

"Well.."

'If he doesn't get on with it I might have to kill him before he spits it out.' Koji internally thought.

"Well.. okay so me and Kenji get to leave the Center soon. I leave in two weeks while Kenji leaves in two and a half." The group was shocked. 

The group then bursted out in cheers. They knew that this would happen sometime. The two had been in Juvenile Detention for a long time.

All the boys were generally happy for the two.

Yumma then smiled even brighter.

"Well..since were telling each other when we're going to leave, I have my release date too..."

The group once again broke out into a schocked state. They were surprised that they had all figured out at the same time.

Koji nodded gaining strange looks from the group. Even Hinata didn't know what was going on at the moment.

"Me and Koji will be leaving three days after Hinata. So we have a little less than a month left too!"

The cell once again was filled with happiness and cheers. They had never been so happy.

'Will we ever see eachother again?' Hinata frowned at the thought. Though he quickly covered it up by cheering again.

"Dad...Natsu? Do you think they are the ones?" Hinata mumbled out lowly so no one could hear him.

TBC


	18. ••• 18 •••

CHARACTER LIST:   
•Hinata Shouyou (Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru (Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 )  
• Ryoma Sota ( black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest)  
• Ren Kenji ( Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest )  
•Sekimukai Koji ( Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest)

Level Eighteen Unlocked 🔓

  
It was now day eight since Hinata had been taken in. Kenma missed his best friend, Kuroo did too.

"Kenma, when can we see Chibi?" Kuroo whined. 

The black haired boy had been a whiny emotional mess ever since the ginger left. On the other hand Kenma was pissed 24/7. 

I mean 24/7.

"Kuroo shut the hell up, if you miss him so much go join him." The pudding head hissed out at the older.

'Hmph..maybe I will.'

The bedhead male shrugged, a wild smirk painting over his expression.

"Okay~!"

Kuroo then got his phone off of his charger, grabbed a jacket. He was getting ready to head out.

Kenma growled.

"Where the hell are you going now."

The taller boy gave the shorter a confused look.

"I thought you told me to join him, I'm just following your instructions~" The older boy spoke making it known that he was messing with the angry cat.

"Just because I said that doesn't mean I meant it kiss-ass. Don't go getting yourself in trouble, you can't literally go to Juvie."

Kuroo put his hands out in a mocking way, waving off Kenma. "I know that, I'm going to go visit him you asshole."

Kenma's mood brightened.

'What the— how did he go from a angry cat to a happy one in seconds.' The black-haired male just sighed.

The bi-colored hair boy looked up in determination."I want to visit Shouyou too." The boy proudly stated.

Kuroo couldn't help but let out an animalistic laugh.

"Pftt—Don't look like that, we're visiting him in Juvie. We're not saving him from death." 

Kenma's mood changed back to angry. Angrier than before.

He then gave Kuroo a harsh kick, a kick right where the sun don't shine. 

The shorter males mood changed back to happy, very happy.

"I hope your dick got smaller from that, and fuck you. I'm going to see Shouyou~" The boy gave a evil chuckle and got ready.

Walking out the door the pudding haired boy looked at the black-haired boy groaning in pain. He gave a very genuine smile,and a cute little giggle.

'Shouyou here I come!'

———

'Ahh Shit, here we go again..' Koji face palmed.

"Okay, but if we get caught Koji takes the blame~!" Kenji shouted.

Koji gasped.

"Why the hell would I take the blame, I'm not even participating in this shit." The brown-haired boy started shouting. 

'Well he seems more pissed that usual.' Hinata thought.

"Wait, so who is going to take the keys from the gaurd? Shouyou or Yumma?" Kenji continued. He didn't seem to be phased.

"You Dipshit if we get caught I will shov—" "Excuse me, I need to take Shouyou Hinata. He seems to have some visitors." Koji was cut off from his rant.

The ginger went wide-eyed.

"Who would be here to see me?" Hinata wondered. After that incident he pulled, he knew that many people would not like him.

"There are two boys here, one has long hair and the other has Spiky black hair."

Shouyou squealed.

"Kenma and Kuroo-San came to see me!" Hinata gave a bright smile.

The boys all looked confused, they didn't know who these two were. Though they could tell that Hinata was very fond of them. 

The boys did not like that one bit.

He then walked over to the guard. He was super excited to see his friends again. He gladly left with the man.

"I'll talk to you guys later!" He then gave his friends one last wave and walked out of sight.

All the boys felt a sudden pang in their hearts. 'What is this feeling?' They all thought.

———

The two boys were waiting patiently for there Chibi friend to come out. They had missed the ginger. All of there sleepover and hangouts.

The woman at the desk then spoke.

"Hello, you friend is ready! You can meet him in the room on the right. It's the first door." The lady said in a calming tone.

The boys then bowed and gave a thanks before heading out. 

"I can't wait to see Hinata, and see how he has been holding up in here. Must be lonely."

Kenma agreed.

And with that they opened the door.

———

"Hey Kenma, Hey Kuroo!"

TBC


	19. ••• 19 •••

CHARACTER LIST:   
•Hinata Shouyou (Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru (Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 )  
• Ryoma Sota ( black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest)  
• Ren Kenji ( Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest )  
•Sekimukai Koji ( Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest)

Level Nineteen Unlocked 🔓

Kenma and Kuroo walked into the room surprised to see Hinata in such a happy state. He had a bright smile on his face waving at the two.

On the other hand the older two stood in shock in the doorway. 

Hinatas smile dropped.

"Are you two just going to stand there? Are you guys not happy to see me?" The ginger gave a confused look at the two.

The two in the doorway then smiled, as they were walking over to Hinata. The boys scooped the ginger into a hug.

"Of course we missed you Hinata, why would you think we didn't?" Kenma gave Hinata a soft smile pulling back from the hug.

Kuroo pulled away from the hug too. "Yeah Chibi-chan, why did you think that?" 

Hinata rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well you two didn't look very happy when you walked through the door."

Kuroo and Kenma then looked at eachother. Each giving the other a glare before turning to Hinata. 

The rooster-head was the first to speak.

"Well.. we were just surprised to see you so happy. We expected you to be, well you know... sad."

The pudding head then sighed. "Yeah me too, I'm glad you're happy though. Is there any particular reason why?" The second years expression falling at the question.

Hinata gave an airy laugh.

"I've actually made so many friends in here. There names are Ryoma, Kenji, and Yumma! You know Koji already."

The boy then took a breath before continuing.

"I've actually gotten really close to them in the short time I've been here. They all just seem to actually care about me and... I don't know." Hinata gave a soft smile as if reminiscing the good times he had.

"Oh really that's nice, huh?" Kenmas voice was dripping with jealousy.

The ginger shyed away.

"Well yeah, they feel like a family to me."

The two felt a arrow shoot through their heart. Their heart filled with love for the tiny human tangerine.

"You don't think of us as family?" Kuroo grumbled. The jealousy fresh in the air.

Shoyo's eyes grew wide, he then started to flail his arms around.

"No no no, you guys will anyways be my family. I love you guys so much and I always will... you guys have always been there for me, you know." The room slowly growing depressing.

The two older then looked at eachother.

'We made this now we need to fix this.' Kuroo.

'Yeah, if you don't fix it I'll make sure I kick you way harder then a did last time' Kenma.

Hinata just looked at the two and internally laughed.

"WHAAA, It's like you two are mind-linking! That's so fucking cool." The ginger giving a little giggle at his weird thoughts.

'Well it's fixed I guess...' Kuroo.

'Yeah, fuck off.' Kenma.

The second year then looked at Hinata.

"Shoyo, so what do you do with your friends? How are they treating you in your free time?" 

The gingers face flushed, giving an awkward chuckle. His face becoming brighter as he remembered all the times with them.

From the time he was fucked in the movie theaters, to the time he was fucked less than an hour ago. Well.. the other stuff too, but his mind wasn't on his side today.

The two just sat there waiting for the gingers answer.

"Hey Hinata you there?" Kuroo smirked, he think he may have an idea of what Hinatas thinking about.

The poor boy gave a awkward laugh. "Haha, yeah I'm there. I'm just thinking about what me and my friends have done."

"Oh, so what have you guys done Shouyou?" Kenma smirked.

The boy short-circuited.

"Umm, well we have watch movies together and we talk about stuff. We also hangout whenever we have the chance. Oh and sometimes we just mess around with eachother." Hinata smiled proudly.

The two always knew Hinata tended to be shy around they. Considering they knew everything about each other and could be themselves.

"..What do you mean by "mess around?" Kuroo slowly moved his hands to Hinata thighs. The ginger breath hitched.

"Yeah Shouyou, what do you mean..." the pudding head purred out.

Kenma then moved his had to Hinatas thigh slowly massaging it.

The smallest boy whimpered and whined when they boys reached his inner thighs.

"Did you let them do this to you~?" Kuroo now speaking in a low growl. Hinata shivered, now grinding onto the two boys hands trying to gain some sort of friction.

"Shouyou~ what did you let them do to you, hmm?" Kenma slowly started planting kisses on the crook of Hinata's neck.

"K-kenma~ what are you doing..."

The setter placed a finger over they boys lips. "I can stop if you want, just say the word and we will, okay?"

Kuroo smirked before slowly taking his other hand and running it up Hinatas shirt.

"aGh~ Kuroo." The oldest male just gave a deep chuckle before continuing.

"I'm fine w-with this but.. what if we get cau-AgKk~" The ginger tried to speak out in between moans. That was before Kenma moved his hands into Hinatas boxers.

"We won't get caught ok~"

The smallest male just nodded, he didn't trust his mouth.

TBC


	20. ••• 20 •••

CHARACTER LIST:   
•Hinata Shouyou (Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru (Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 )  
• Ryoma Sota ( black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest)  
• Ren Kenji ( Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest )  
•Sekimukai Koji ( Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest)

Level Twenty Unlocked 🔓

  
*Meanwhile at Karasuno*

Tadeka had just gotten off the phone. He had gotten a call informing him that Karasuno and six other schools would be attending a training camp.

The assistant coach then ran to tell the team about it. 

———

  
Bursting through the door appeared Tadeka, though he was a bit sweaty and out of breath. 

Ukai looked at the older man slightly concerned. 'Why the hell is he always like that when he comes into the gym?'

"Hey specs, what you with you?"

The man had his hands in his knees getting a deep breath. "You guys were invited to a Training camp it last for a week!"

The team dropped what they were doing and looked at Tadeka and Ukai. They were happy to get invited, it was a not so often offer.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were the first ones to run over to coach and Tadeka. 

"So when is it, when is it?!?" Nishinoya.

"Yeah when is it and who are we going with?" Tanaka.

The teacher gave a crooked smile. "Well it's going to have, Aoba Josai, Shiratorizawa, Nekoma, Fukurōdani, Inarizaki and Date Tech."

Tanaka Growled. "I can wait to face those City Boys!"

Tsukishima let out a snarky laugh. "Pfft- Shitty boys."

Yamaguchi just stood behind the blonde letting out a little sarcastic chuckle. Which Tsukishima automatically scowled at.

The greenette just sat back not saying anything else 'I kind of miss Hinata, he would never do stuff like that to me...' he thought.

The room was filed with cheers and shouts.

"Listen up you guys! As you know the training camp if for a week so I will need you all to get there permission slips filled out."

Ukai then held out the permission slips for the team to come get. He saw everyone but Hinata come get one.

"Hey Hi—" he sighed. 

'Damnit I forgot he isn't here anymore, I wish he could go he would've loved this camp.' He then put his hand in his pockets feeling around for a pack of cigarettes.

"Imma head out, you guys can leave too. Daichi remember to lock up the doors once everyone's gone." With that the practice was over.

Sugawara stood there stunned.

"I wonder why he ended practice do early. He had been like this since Hinata left..." 

The team knew he was right, though they weren't going to except it.

"Whatever Hinata was the one who cause this by beating up Kageyama. He put this on us and we didn't even do anything." Tanaka groaned.

Yamaguchi then stepped infront of the group. He then took a deep breath,

"You guys know damn well we fucked up too, we bullied him, we slut shamed him, hell we even kicked him off the team"

Everyone looked at Yamaguchi.

"You guys fucking knew that he was going through a hard time and guess what we weren't there for him. Yeah I'll admit I was horrible to him as well but I'm tired of blaming Hinata. I'm also fucking tired of standing behind Tsukishima like his little pet."

'Damn he must be mad,he didn't even call Tsukishima.. Tsukki' Daichi.

'What happened to Tsukki?' Tsukishima.

" Whatever that doesn't justify what Hinata has done." Tanaka growled keeping the argument going.

"Whatever I think it does, you guys keep holding a grudge. While your doing that I'm going to find Hinata." 

And with that Yamaguchi walked away picking up his bags and walking out the door.

'I'll be damned if I go one more day with them, I know I was bad but hell. I'll try to find a way to fix what I've done. Even if it's the last thing I do.'

TBC


	21. ••• 21 •••

CHARACTER LIST:  
•Hinata Shouyou (Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru (Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 )  
• Ryoma Sota ( black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest)  
• Ren Kenji ( Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest )  
•Sekimukai Koji ( Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest)

Level Twenty-One Unlocked 🔓

Contains: Little Smut 

The ginger boy sat there panting, his clothes all over the place. His body sticky from the activities he had just finished.

He was happy that his two friends decided to visit him for the day. Even if half of they time that they had was spent fucking.

Hinata couldn't complain.

"Damn, we need to visit more often, isn't that right Kenma?" Kuroo chuckled.

"Hell yeah! I could get used to this." The pudding head chuckled as well.

They then both looked at Hinata again feeling there lower half rising. The ginger looked so erotic.

"Fuck~ Chibi-Chan you up for a round Four?" They oldest boy groaned out.

"Yeah Shouyou.. Round Four?" Kenma questioned.

Hinata slowly nodded.

——— 

"Kenji, what do you think Hinata is up to?" Ryoma chuckled out.

"He's with his friends, I don't know there probably catching up." Kenji sighed, that was the third time he had asked the three that question.

"If you're so worried about it go spy on them for fuck sake, stop asking us that damn question." Koji was not in a good mood, he knew these two friends, very well.

"Okay! Are you all coming with me?" 

Yumma gave a lazy "sure.." Kenji following along afterwards.

Koji sighed.

" Guys I don't think this is a good idea, they are catching up. I don't think they would want us to intrude or anything." Koji knew what was probably going on right now.

"What are you scared?" Yumma joked.

The brown haired boy balled up his fist, he was angered by the statement. He just didn't want to see his friend getting the living daylights fucked out of him.

"You know what, I'm in" and with that Koji lead the group to the visiting rooms. The group following behind like little ducklings.

———

"Kuroo please~" the oldest male kept on pounding into the boys tight hole. 

Kuroo smirked dominating Hinata."Please what~" he suddenly slowed his pace to a agonizing state.

Shouyou whined. 

"Please Fuck me~" and with that Kuroo picked up his pace. 

"Kenma come on he seems loose enough, you should be able to fit now." The pudding head smirked.

He then took his length into his hands, pumping it a few times before slowly sliding into Hinata. Inch by Inch.

"aNghH~ slow down!" Hinata whimpered out in pain. He could feel his hole stretching, way more that usual.

The two slowed their thrust down giving the ginger time to adjust to there large sizes. 

Shoyo had tears spilling out of his eyes, rolling down his small cheeks.

———

All four of the boys were shocked by what they saw. They had just witnessed Hinata being double penetrated by his friends.

"I-is that why you didn't want us to come." Ryoma was a bit shook from the experience.

"Yeah, I knew wh— "AghK~ faster please"  
Koji was cut off by his Childhood best-friends loud moans.

"He sure is loud, huh?" Yumma gave an airy chuckle. He didn't seem to fazed by this, as well as Koji.

Kenji sighed."You all know he is loud, we have done the same thing to him multiple times." 

Just then Ryoma leaned onto the door that was cracked so they could "spy", just then the boys fell into the room as the door flew open.

Koji was just standing over the pile of boys.

The three boys then looked over at the four, two of them still pounding into Hinata. As for Shouyou, when he look over his face was filled with pleasure.

The boys then continued to ram into the ginger even faster, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Koji internally sighed. 'This is going to be a hard one to explain..' He just stood there shaking his head.

The three other boys were filled with guilt, and their pants filled with hard-ons.

TBCp>


	22. ••• 22 •••

CHARACTER LIST:   
•Hinata Shouyou (Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru (Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 )  
• Ryoma Sota ( black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest)  
• Ren Kenji ( Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest )  
•Sekimukai Koji ( Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest)

Level Twenty-Two Unlocked 🔓  


\- Short Chapter-

"You shameless pig." Yumma chuckled out

The group all sat on the couch's in the meeting room. Well, a different room from the first one. I doubt anyone would want to sit on that couch.

Hinata gave a shameless smile and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean it's nothing you all haven't seen."

'I wonder what would happen if I killed him tonight.' Koji had constipated look on his face.

"You know, you look sick. Are you good, Koji-Kun?" The ginger snickered.

The rest of the guy just laughed along with them. The room then grew a heavy tension, mainly caused by Kenma and Kuroo.

"So how do you guy know Chibi-Chan?" The tension was so thick you could choke on it. 

Kenji decided to sit-up a bit to speak, "Well I- we met Sho-Chan a couple days after he was Taken in"

Hinata tapped his chin.

"Yeah that's about right, that's exactly how I remember it!" Hinata earnestly nodded at his two older friends.

Kuroo and Kenma then adjusted in there chairs, seeming to get comfortable. "Well as long as you treat Shouyou good, I will tolerate you. Though, if you don't... I will not hesitate to hurt you."

The Three boys shook there head, they could already envision there death. The slow painful death from the wrath of Kenma Kozume. 

Wel except for Koji, he didn't give a damn. He would never do anything to pain the Ginger, he loves him. (even if Hinata pisses him off).

"Well I never plan on Hurting Hinata." Ryoma

"Same." Kenji 

"Agreed." Yumma

Shouyou felt like the odd one out. "Did you forget I'm here, you can't just threaten eachother infront of me." The small boy then snuggled back into Koji's side.

All of them had one and only one thought. 'I've never wanted to be Koji so bad.' 

"Can you guys get along for me please, it would make me so happy!"

The boys sighed, they then nodded there heads. Hinata took the head nods as a silent agreement and smiled.

"Well then, we don't have much time for visiting hours. So, let's make the best of it!"

———

-The next day-

Kageyama had finally made it out of the hospital. Yet he still wasn't happy, he could no longer play for at least a couple months.

-Well deserved if you ask me..-

"Kageyama, welcome back!" Sugawara gave the grumpy boy a slap on the back and smiled. 'Suga always had a welcoming smile'

Everyone greeted him except for Yamaguchi, he was no where to be seen. He hadn't shown up since yesterday. 

"Hey, where is Yamaguchi?" The team sighed, they were losing players left and right. At this point they had one first year left.

Just then Yamaguchi's bestfriend stepped up. "Well ever since that dumb fight Yamaguchi has been upset, but yesterday he officially left."

"Yeah I wonder what was up with him, after the way Hinata treated you he should not side with him." The older teens started to join in speaking nonsense.

A sour tasted started to fill Tobio's mouth, 'Imagine if they knew it was my fault..., I won't let that happen.'

——-

Hinata hopped out of his semi-comfortable bed, stretching a bit. He then looked down to see the platinum-haired boy still peacefully sleeping.

"Sorry, not Sorry Yumma." Shoyo then jumped into the boys bed, waking him up instantly.

Takeru then looked at the ginger. "I'm going to fucking kill you, you fucking asshole!" Hinata smiled.

"Catch me if you can!" Hinata playfully winked and ran away.

TBC


	23. ••• 23 •••

CHARACTER LIST:   
•Hinata Shouyou (Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru (Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 )  
• Ryoma Sota ( black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest)  
• Ren Kenji ( Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest )  
•Sekimukai Koji ( Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest)

Level Twenty-Three Unlocked 🔓

After Yumma and Hinata had ran around the whole cell area, A guard finally caught the two. Let's just say the guard was not happy.

"Why the hell are you running around in here, you should be disciplined. You are in here for a reason, and you will be held accountable for it." The ginger scoffed internally, he has always had a hatred for grumpy old people.

Hinata put his hands on his hips and smirked at Takeru. He then put a "innocent" look on his face. "I'm sorry Ma'am, you are right! You can hold us accountable for everything we have done.

'That dumbass, does he really think tha—' He was cut off by the gullible Guard, "Alright, I'll let you all off with a warning. Don't let it happen again!"

Hinata gave a teasing smile.

"Thank you so much, you won't regret it. It won't happen again Ma'am." He then bowed in a 90 degree angle. With that the guard walked away.

"How do you do it...?" Hinata gave a sweet little smile, so sweet it left a sour taste in Yumma's mouth. "What can I say, I'm just that perfect!" 

'What the hell! How can one be so scary and sweet at the same time.'

The Platinum boy was pulled out of his thoughts by Hinata pulling Him to the cafeteria. 

"—-waiting a while, I'm sure they are worried, don't ya think?" Takeru just shook his head, not feeling the need to speak.

Hinata sulked.

"You weren't listening to me, were you?" The taller boy shook his head nonchalantly. "Heh. Nope!"

———

"Yamaguchi where are you now? You haven't even showed up to practice! It's afternoon now!" Tsukishima tried to keep his calm. 

Though, in his mind he was wondering if he was too hard on Yamaguchi. He never considered his feeling, he always put himself above Tadashi.

"....leave a message when you get this Yams." Tsukishima threw his phone on the bench in the locker room and went to practice.

Sugawara came up to the tall blonde tapping Him on the shoulder. "Any luck getting Ahold of Him?" Tsukishima's mood dimmed, even more than usual.

"No."

Daichi sighed. "I just hope he comes back to the team before the training camp Next week. We're down to one First year and a half. Kageyama can do shit"

Kageyama scowled.

"Hehe, no offense!" Daichi surrendered.

The three seconds years know as Kinoshita, Ennoshita and Narita just sat back. The just observed how there team fell apart in a matter of weeks.

"I'm lucky we're not involved in this drama, this shit sucks." Ennoshita laughed out.

Narita nodded his head. "Yeah, I don't understand how they can fall apart so fast. If it was us we would be fine." 

Kinoshita smiled a bright smile," Do you think they will notice if we're gone?" The other two looked at him. 

"Probably not." The two synced.

"Then let's go, I have no playtime and I'm starting to get tired of being here." The two nodded. They packed there bags and left.

———

"Hinata, why would you think this is a good idea?" Yumma sighed. Koji was relieved that it want him doing the scolding this time.

"Well because I think I can persuaded them to let us out at the same time. I mean we're all scheduled to go to Karasuno anyways!"

"I swear you have a new plan every week Sho-Chan!" Koji groaned.

Hinata crossed his arms, his eyes rolling slightly. "I'm going to prove it, you stuck-up bastard. I'm doing this for our good!" 

Hinata slipped out of the cells, going straight to the administration office. 'I'll show you, you ungrateful ass of friends' Hinata smirked.

"Let's get this over with." He whispered. 

\- 30 Minutes Later -

"I'll let you and your friends out, thank you for you time." The Principal of the Institute smiled.

"You made a good choice, principal~" The sly ginger then slipped out of the room. He always made sure he got want he wanted. 

Even if there was a price

———

"Woah, Shouyou! How did you manage to get us out at the same time, Awesome!" Ryoma smiled brightly.

Hinata smirked "I have my ways, so don't worry about it! All that matters is that I got us out!" They all agreed.

They all secretly wondered 'what he did he do to get us out, I hope it's not what I think it is!' They all internally cringed.

"And no, it's nothing sexual you nasty Bitches" they all fell out In laughter, soon returning to there assigned cells.

TBC


	24. ••• 24 •••

CHARACTER LOG:  
•Hinata Shouyou •Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru • Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 •  
• Ryoma Sota • black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest•  
• Ren Kenji • Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest •  
•Sekimukai Koji •Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest•

Level Twenty-Four Unlocked 🔓

Yamaguchi had walked into the police station, looking for answers. He needed to know where Hinata was. 

He just told the station his problem and they said they would get to him. The Greenette then walked over to the waiting room, waiting for answers.

———

"Hinata! Stop fucking day dreaming, you been doing this all day." Yumma scoffed at he gave the gingers head a harsh slap.

The small boy didn't inch a muscle. He soon became annoyed and it was displayed on his face. "What the hell do you want? I'm Thinking."

The table soon erupted in laughter, Ryoma being the loudest. Yumma then gave the group and that was a silent warning.

Hands were soon held up and to there side. It was shown as a "surrender". Hinata smiled a bit at seeming this.

"You guys are really scared of this softie~" Shoyo's little comment made the groups mood over all better. All because his mood was better

Koji then walked to the ginger, "let's go somewhere private, to talk." He whispered. Hinata just shook his head, agreeing.

———

"Based on the location, he should be placed in the 'Miyagi Detention Center', Hope that helps sweetie" Tadashi blushed at the nickname, his hair slightly covering his face.

His whole body now malfunctioning. 'Why the hell does this shit always happened to me?' Yamaguchi's head moved every which way, with every thought.

"Sweetie, are you okay!"

"Ye-Yes Ma'am" the shy boy stuttered out.

'How embarrassing? Sweetie?' He then sighed and bowed as an appreciation, thanking the lady on the way out.

"At least I have a location, now I just need to figure out How to make it up to Hinata." The green haired boy out on a determined face and stature and started his "Adventure".

———

"Sho-Chan, how are you feeling Lately? Considering all of these sudden events." Hinata gave a airy sigh. 

"I honestly feel better, I get to see you guys everyday! My health and stress seems to be better, though I can't be for sure..." Koji smile, a bit crooked, but it fit his face.

"You know that is not all I meant!" The ginger sighed, he knew this was coming. So why was it still so hard to answer.

"Well, I missing how my friends from Karasuno used to be. Well before I had. To push them away." Hinata slightly sulked before continuing on,

" I don't think I pushed them away the right way, and I made them hate me." Tears slipping down The gingers face, "I just didn't know what would happened, if something did happen to me. Though, now It now it doesn't mat—"

Hinata fisted his hands into Koji's shirt, letting the loud sobs free. It's felt good to let his true emotions out sometimes, even if it's just the small things

He loved the way Koji would be there and look at him with adoration, not pity.

He loves the way that Koji can sit and listen to his problems, even if they don't involve him. He told told his child best friends everything, because he trusts him.

And he will trust him, until he can't.

———

"Is this the building? It looks... new? It doesn't look like an old building." An older man chuckled.

"Yeah, it's a newer building. What are you here for kid?" Yamaguchi jumped at the sudden confrontation.

"Uhm— I'm here to visit a friend of mines." 'Friend huh? Stupid Yamaguchi, I'm one of the reasons he's here.' The man sighed.

"Are you here for a boy named Hinata?" Tadashi's brows furrowed. 'How the hell does he know Hinata?'

The man gave a calming laugh.

"I'm one of the teachers, I know Hinata is an outstanding kid, with a great personality!" 

Yamaguchi stepped back, 'what the hell! This shits getting creepy.' The green haired boy just took a few steps back and looked at the man.

"It actually is Hinata, can I visit him?" The old man rubbed his hands together, eventually agreeing.

"Come on! I'll take you to him, just keep up."

TBC


	25. ••• 25 •••

CHARACTER LOG:  
•Hinata Shouyou •Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru • Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 •  
• Ryoma Sota • black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest•  
• Ren Kenji • Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest •  
•Sekimukai Koji •Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest•

Level Twenty-Five Unlocked 🔓

"Hinata Shoyo, you have a visitor here to see you." The small boy turned to see the same guard for the other day.

Hinata sat up from his bed sighing, 'I wonder who is here this time...' he was mentally preparing for the worst, but hoping for the best.

"Seems like Mr.Sunshine is very popular around here, huh?" The ginger looked down to see Yumma with his Shit-Eating grin.

They were both in the cells because they had decided to take a break but, everyone was busy. So Yumma and Hinata decided to rest up in there area together.

"Mr.Hinata I don't have all day for this, are you coming or not." The lady sneered out,making Hinata flinch.

The ginger started to put on his "innocent" act and followed the lady. The guards expression softening up.

"That kid can literally do anything if he puts his mind to it.., except grow." The platinum blonde boy face palmed and gave a slight chuckle.

———

Inside the store, two beautiful people had just entered. One coming in about ten minutes after the other.

They had been shopping for a while, before they both entered the same isle. Still not knowing there life was about to change.., for the better.

"Oh shit." A ginger lady bent down to pick up the mochi she had dropped of the floor. That was before another hand beat her to it.

There hands overlapping each other, the two people then looked up and locked eyes with each other other.

"Woah."

"Damn."

The ginger was met with a golden brown complexion, the strangers eyes were a dark brown yet you could still see a sparkle in them.

This person had a bright smile, that went perfectly with there hair that was in perfectly symmetrical rows of box braids , little gold hair pieces to top it off.

"I-h— Sorry!" The ginger jumped up having her hands all over the place, just like her son would do.

The stranger out there hands on the gingers shoulder, "Don't worry about it beautiful, you just fine." 

Hinata's moms face went red. 

'B-Beautiful! Do they think I'm pretty.. I don't even know them. What if they were just bei—'

"I think this was yours, here you go!" The stranger slowly slid her the Mochi back, rubbing there hands together in the process.

"Oh were are my manners, my name is Kiara Naoki. Oh and my Pronouns are They/Them!" Kiara then bowed.

Hinata's mom ones again blushed even brighter, "No need to bow! Also, my name is Megumi Hinata, and my pronouns are She/Her. Nice to meet you!"

-that last sentence just hurts my damaged little heart-

Kiara couldn't help but smile a bit, facial feature shinning brighter than before. 'Wow she is beautiful.'

'I've totally won at life.' They both think, looking away from each other. 

———

"Hey Hinata-Kun..." Hinata looked at Yamaguchi as if he had just said the dumbest thing ever.

"Hey Yamaguchi, didn't expect to see you here after all the shit you talked!" Hinata gave a cheery smile.

Tadashi flinched at the smile and the harshness in Hinata's voice. 'I know better than anyone I deserve this.'

"I- fucking hell, I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry for all the shit I've said to you, I'm sorry for bullying you without knowing what was going on. I'm sorry for showing up here, apologizing for something I should've never let happen. Shit shit shit, Shoyo I'm sorry!" Hinata smirked.

"Get down on your knees Yamaguchi." The gingers voice becoming demanding.

"What?" 

"Get on your knee's Tadashi, you heard me the first time."

The green haired boy got on his knee's, hands in his lap. "Look up at me!" He did just that meeting eyes with Hinata's dominate ones.

"Beg for forgiveness." Hinata let out a breathy chuckle. "Look up at me and beg for forgiveness, I'll decided wether or not your worthy enough for me to forgive you."

Yamaguchi's face flushed. 'I totally thought this was going somewhere else.., I would've have min—'

"Stope eye fucking me and ask for forgiveness..." Hinata mentally groaned, he knew this would take a while.

"Hinata-ku" "No that is not my name, when you are begging for forgiveness you are weaker than me, refer to me as 'Shoyo-Sama'."

Yamaguchi cowered on the floor, he was embarrassed. "Shoyo-Sama" he then stopped and gulped before continuing, locking eyes with the ginger.

"I'm am truly sorry for what I have done to you, I know this might not mean much to you but I really am sorry. I'm sorry for all the insults I've throw at you. I'm sorry for shoving you, even hitting you. I'm sorry for looking down—" Hinata burst out laughing.

"Funny you say that because right now you are— gave me a second... you are looking up to me. On your knees begging for my forgiveness." He was laughing all the way through his statement. 

"I'm really sorry Shoyo-Sama. That is what I came here to say to you today!" 

Hinata smiled, he then moved over to a couch. "Come here Tadashi, come sit next to me." The green haired boy went to stand up, "Crawl over here Tadashi~" The ginger corrected himself.

The boy did as Shoyo said. He slowly but surely made his way over to Hinata, sitting next to him.

The ginger pulled the boy over to him, the boys back now to his chest. Yamaguchi tensed. 

"Calm down Tadashi, I won't hurt you. I can't risk coming back here any longer." The greenette visibly relaxed.

———

"I met this beautiful girl, she had amazing Ginger locks. She shinned so bright and she was so shy around me. Fuck, she gave me an 'innocent but freaky' vibe." Kiara ranted to a roommate. The roommate shuddered, he didn't need to know all of that.

"Did you get her number?" Kiara visibly became brighter. "Yes, Yes, Yes I didn't, she was so nice and she even respected my pronouns!" The roommate smiled, he was happy for Kiara.

"I'm happy for you, but if you fuck this up that is it! DONT. BREAK. HER. HEART!" Naoki visibly tensed. 'That is a lot of pressure but, you can count on me.'

TBC


	26. •••26•••

CHARACTER LOG:  
•Hinata Shouyou •Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru • Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 •  
• Ryoma Sota • black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest•  
• Ren Kenji • Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest •  
•Sekimukai Koji •Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest•

Level Twenty-Six Unlocked 🔓

"Now did you come here to apologize, or did you come here to make yourself feel better?" Hinata still holding Yamaguchi.

"I came here to apologize.." Hinata sighed. The air running down Tadashi's neck, giving him chills. His breath smelt like fresh minty toothpaste.

\- He brushes His teeth, we love a healthy and hygienic Shoyo-

Hinata leaned up, putting his face in the crook of the green haired boys neck, "Or are you just saying that to make yourself feel better, so you can feel that you did nothing wrong?"

Hinatas finger danced around Yamaguchi's thighs, making his breath hitch. "I really am Sorry, I really do feel bad Shoyo."

"Shoyo what?"

Tadashi swallowed any pride he had before he came to visit the Ginger. "Shoyo-Sama" His voice shaking.

"Say it again, apologize correctly. Say it right here with me behind you, judging everything you say." His words somewhat muffled by Yamaguchi's neck.

"I am sorry, Oka— ahh~" Hinata but the taller boys neck. "Drop the attitude." Yamaguchi sighed.

'This is going to be a long fucking day, especially with Hinata messing with my head.'

———

"Everytime Sho-Chan goes to visit someone he never comes back for hours." Koji grumbled, he wanted to hang out with the him today.

Kenji laughed at the boys lost patience."Calm down Koji-Kun, I've never seen you this upset over Sho." 

"Yeah, did something happened? If something happened you can talk to us." Ryoma reasoned.

"Thank you guy's, I just wanted to do something with Sho-Chan." Yumma laughed at the boys statement.

"What do you wanna do, fuc—" Koji punched Yumma's arm. "No you fucking platinum pervert , I wanted to hang out with him like a normal person."

The group laughed.

"We're just messing with you Koji, we know you don't have bed intentions. We trust you the most."

"You are the most reliable and responsible!" Ryoma added on to the conversation.

"Damn straight." The brown haired boy mumbled.

———

"So you are telling me you met this beautiful person in the store, and you fell in love already." Ukai sighed. 

Ukai was always one of Megumi Hinata's friends, although to the Hinata's he was family, Tadeka as well.

"Yes, they were so beautiful. They had such beautiful eyes that sparked, they weren't as bright as Shoyo's but they were so damn close."

Megumi Smiled Into the phone, Ukai smiled as well. He was happy she had found the someone that made her happy.

"They als— Oh shit, what if Shoyo doesn't like them, that would be horrible. I never thought of that." Ukai's smile slowly fell.

"You know, Shoyo will be happy as long as your happy. You know he will, he may not have accepted your first Boyfriend." Ukai stopped and took a deep breath.

"But I can see why he didn't, you had gotten a boyfriend after Shoyo's father, I would be upset too. He also couldn't control his emotions at the time and needed help getting through that." 

Megumi smiled, she really needed his advice. "You know what Keishin, you are right! I want to talk to Hinata first. I haven't visited him much, so I'll visit him sometime soon." 

-smh. I forgot to make her Visit her own son, so imma blame it on her ; ) -

"Good, I hope ever thing works out with you and your little crush~!" Ukai mocked in a high pitched tone.

"Fuck you Keishin, I love you talk to you later." Megumi angrily grumbled into the speaker, loud enough to hear.

"Save that for you Little crush~, anyways love you too. Talk to you later Megumi." Ukai hung up laughing, he really love to mess with Hinata's mom.

"That fucking asshole, I hate him so much!" Megumi slammed her phone down, her Lock Screen of Her and Shoyo popping up.

———

"You can get up now Yamaguchi, I'll talk to you in a week with the answer." Tadashi stood up, his legs wobbly.

"Why are you shaking like a leaf, we didn't even do anything. Do I really turn you on that much." Shoyo rolled his eyes and shoved a blushing Yamaguchi out the door.

"See you in a week!" Hinata flashed a shit eating grin. "s-See ya Shoyo-Sa—" The ginger smiled. "Just call me Shoyo, the Sama is unneeded now." 

Hinata walked away wondering if he should forgive Tadashi.

\- Should Hinata Forgive Yamaguchi?-  
Yes | No  


TBC


	27. •••27•••

CHARACTER LOG:  
•Hinata Shouyou •Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru • Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 •  
• Ryoma Sota • black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest•  
• Ren Kenji • Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest •  
•Sekimukai Koji •Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest•

Level Twenty-Seven Unlocked 🔓

-Warning: Implied Drug abuse-

"Suck ma Penith"

Hinata sighed, letting fake tears run down his face. "I'm being serious, I don't know wether to forgive Yamaguchi or to stay mad."

"Alright, I'll stop." Yumma gulped, as he was getting a harsh stare from Koji. 

The brown Haired boy put his hands on his hips, "If he did all of that, I think you should forgive him. He practically got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness."

The ginger cracked a smile. "Yeah, he did do that." Flashbacks of Tadashi on his knees begging for forgiveness flashed through Hinatas mind.

Shoyo's smile grew even bigger.

"I think we broke him." Ryoma smacked the back of Hinata's head, making a loud sound.

The small boys smile dropped.

"Piss off, and thank you Koji-Kun!" Shoyo went and gave his childhood friend a hug and Koji leaned right into it.

'Damnit Sho, you can't keep doing this to me. My heart can't talk it.' Koji flushed a bit but kept up a smile, hoping no one saw his blush.

———

"Damn, that's so embrassing!" Yamaguchi thought back to all the things he had said to Hinata when he went to meet the ginger. 

To say the least Tadashi was humiliated, even if there was no one around to witness it, it was still very embarrassing for him.

'What if he doesn't forgive me?'

'Did I do this for nothing?'

'Is Hinata still mad at me?'

"Fuckk- these random thoughts are giving me a headache, just think positively Tadashi." Yamaguchi smiled into the mirror.

"And I'm talking to myself, just fucking great." The green haired boy couldn't seem to catch a break.

So, he did what any smart person would do. He went to binge watch some of his favorite Tv shows, while eating anything he could get his hands on.

Ten minutes in and he had already eaten a whole box of crackers and was moving in to the second. "Damn, now that's pathetic."

He shrugged his shoulders and continued.

———

The next day the groups of boys met up at the cafeteria where they normally sit. Kenji was talking about what he wanted to do with his future.

"—and that's why." Ren was cut off my a demanding voice, "Is there a Ren Kenji Here, if so follow me now."

The purple hair boy slowly stood up shaking, he hates when people raise there voice at him. It gives him memories he would much rather keep in the past.

"Haha, get out of my house you lazy bitch!" Kenji's mom shouted. "You are always going to be patheeticccc~" Ren couldn't make out the rest of what his mother said, yet he still knew it was nothing good.

The purple haired boy had always had a bad living situation, his father was absent from his life. He wasn't dead, he just found someone else to fulfill his needs.

And his mother, well she started to do drugs after the separation of Her husband. She took drugs all the time, anything you could imagine.

"Hey, would you mind not raising your voice at my friend. Thank you!" Hinata sassed.

The guard looked bewildered.

"Yeah, there is no need to raise you voice at Kenji. So calm down, he did nothing." Yumma stepped in which was odd because he usually never spoke with the guards.

"Whatever, get your shit and come on."

Hinata smirked.

'What the fuck is he going to do.' They all mentally stressed. Shoyo slowly walked away from the table, turning around winking.

———

"What should I text Kiara?"

"What should I text Megumi?"

Both of the two were thinking the same thing, wondering about what to text one another. They had never had a real conversation with each other before.

"What should I text them?"

"What should I text her?"

"I got it !"

"Yeah, that's the one."

KIARA: Hey!  
MEGUMI: HEY!

"This is really awkward now, I have no idea what to do, I'm at step one again." The ginger sighed.

KIARA: I was just about to text you!  
How are you doing!

MEGUMI: I was actually just about to text you! What a coincidence.

KIARA: That sweet, so you were  
Thinking about me, hmm?

Megumi blushed instantly.

MEGUMI: Maybe!

Kiara smiled at the text message.

KIARA: I was thinking about you too, don't worry love.

"L-love?" 

———

"That can be resolved, thank you for the visit."

Hinata smirked.

"Anytime, now if you excuse me I have to go now. Pleasure talking to you."

The principal smiled. 

"The pleasure is all mine." After hearting that Shoyo walked out of the room, happily skipping.

'Man, that kid is scary as fuck'

TBC


	28. •••28•••

CHARACTER LOG:  
•Hinata Shouyou •Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru • Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 •  
• Ryoma Sota • black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest•  
• Ren Kenji • Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest •  
•Sekimukai Koji •Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest•

Level Twenty-Eight Unlocked 🔓

*One week and Two days Till Release date*

"We haven't been getting into any trouble lately, I think it has something to do with Shoyo." Kenji said in a curious tone.

The group looked at each other, letting the realization hit them. One at a time there faces became bewildered.

"You're right."

"I know I am" Kenji mumbled.

The boys all rolled there eyes at Kenji and his egotistical ways, he was always like that. He wasn't going to change for anyone.

Ryoma gasped. "But on a serious note, last time I did something bad it got pushed away once Shoyo went to do something."

Ren slowly nodded his head, "Just like yesterday, when I was getting into trouble when Shoyo left it got pushed aside and I was let go."

Yumma groaned, "I hate to say thing but you get are... gross I get chills just trying to say this." He even shivered and made a disgusted face.

"y-You guys are right" Yumma then gave a fake gagging sound.

" we dislike you just as much, don't feel special Takeru~" Koji smirked, he knowingly said 'Takeru' because it gets under the boys skin.

"Fuck you Koji! " the group exploded in laughter , Yumma eventually joining in.

"But on a serious note." The whole group stopped and looked at Kenji. "We need to figure out what Sho-Kun is doing to get us out of trouble."

———

"Kageyama you good over there!" The black haired boy gave a thumbs up, shouting back a short "I'm good Daichi."

The team had been doing way worse than usual, The spirit was never there, and usually when they had practice matches they lost.

"FUCK! I can't even do this, we're down to two blockers and we have Two main people scoring us points." Tsukishima groaned.

"Asahi and Tanaka can barely make points after half of the games because they are worn out and if we can't get anything over the fucking net. WE'RE DONE FOR." Tsukishima has had outbreaks like this all week.

The stress and pressure was getting to the team and now everything was changing and going faster than intended.

'It's all my fault, if I wouldn't have said that shit to Hinata we would've never been at this point.' Kageyama has a constipated look on his face.

'What the fuck is wrong with him' The team thought.

———

"Hey Hey Hey! You guys ready for the Training camp in ONE WEEK!" A happy owl shouted.

"Bokuto-san, it to early to be yelling." Akaashi slumped on the bench giving his unenthusiastic face.

"AGASHEE!" The captain yelled. He then gave the unenergetic owl a hug, Akaashi hugging him back. 

"Hey Bokuto-San." The black-haired boy smiled, he didn't let anyone else see it but he did. Bokuto will always be his source of light.

"Take that somewhere else, gross.." Konoha sneered. He still wasn't used to seeing the Captain and Setter pinning for each other.

"They really need to figure something out" Onanga joined in. "And fast" Komi mumbled.

"LET GET STARTED, WE HAVE A TRAINING CAMP IN ONE WEEK." 

"ALRIGHT!"

———

Hinata had walked into his room with his friends just to walk out again after grabbing something.

Before the ginger could fully make it out the room he was pulled back by none other than Ryoma. "Oh hey guys, I haven't seen you all day!" Hinata waved.

Ryoma and the guys deadpanned "Shoyo, where are you going?" The small boy looked taken aback but smiled.

"I'm going to be out for like 10 minutes, I'll be right back in a few." Hinata waved them off.

"Yeah, were definitely following him." The group agreed with Kenji. 

"Yep."

———

"Look at him, where is he going." Kenji shouted. Yumma slapped his hand over the purple haired boys mouth.

"Shut the hell up, you are just asking to get caught." Yumma once again had to calm down down the loud teen.

"Why does he need extra clothes, you guys don't think..." After Ryoma's statement the group got quiet.

"We have to think positive, and we can't be jealous, he is not our's." Koji sighed.

The aura of the group dropped tremendously.

"Look he's going into that door!" Kendo shouted, and running to catch up with the Ginger.

The group followed the boy, and eventually made it to the door. The overly excited boy pulled open the door seeing something he didn't expect.

"What The Fuck!"

TBC 


	29. •••29•••

CHARACTER LOG:  
•Hinata Shouyou •Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru • Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 •  
• Ryoma Sota • black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest•  
• Ren Kenji • Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest •  
•Sekimukai Koji •Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest•

Level Twenty-Nine Unlocked 🔓

Hinata turned to look at the boys. "Uhh, hey guys." He then scratched the Mack of his neck, looking anywhere but them.

They were all standing, there mouths wide open in suprise. They saw the ginger in... a shower room...?

There the ginger boy was, a towel wrapped around his waist. The front of his hair clipped up in a little pony tail.

"Umm hello! Why are you guys here and just staring at me! Leave please!" All at once they snapped back into reality.

"Hey Shoyo, We didn't know there were private showers!" Ryoma shouted, his sing-songy voice.

"Well there are, now if you could get out please that would be great." The snack-sized boy then tried to slam the door shut.

Yumma caught it.

"No can do Sho-Babe, we are just getting started." The tallest boy then punched the door wide open.

The ginger sweat dropped.

———

Two beautiful people sat face-to-face in a vibrant cafe, cute little bright lights hanging from the ceiling.

"So you are telling me that you have a son that is supposed to be in Highschool is in a detention center?" Kiara looked at the curly headed ginger.

"...Yes?" Megumi whispered, she was hoping that Kiara wouldn't be weirded out by that. 

"And you haven't even visited him once?" Kiara once again scolded Megumi from across the table.

The pretty ginger looked like a little puppy being scolded by its owner. You could see the imaginary ears folding back. "...no."

Kiara then put a hand on Megumi's chin lifting up her head, "Speak up, I can't hear you over all of these people love."

The Ginger had to squeeze her legs shut, pressing them together. 'I did not think I would have to do this today.' 

"No, I haven't visited him."

At that moment Kiara reached both hands out to grab the hands of the beautiful lady right in-front of them.

"Why? You don't hav—" "I'm scared." Megumi cut them off.

"I'm scared that my son, Shoyo, will be upset with me. I feel like it's my fault he is like this now. I feel—" Megumi was flicked in the head by a incredible force.

"You shouldn't feel bad about that, it's not you fault love. How about we give him a Visit together." The ginger Woman squealed.

"Really!"

"Now why would I lie to you Kitten~" A serious flame lit in their eyes.

Megumi whimpered and shut he legs together. Wether it'd be from the seriousness or something else, we will never know....

"Megumi, why is your seat wet?" Kiara questions the girl, way too innocently.

"Um..Uhh... NEXT QUESTION!"

———

"Well don't you look pretty~" Koji cooed at Hinata. 

There bright before there eyes sat Hinata, dripping in shower water. His hair sticking to his forehead, with his face a violent shade of red.

"Yeah, he looks like he is straight out of a porno~" Yumma chuckled, the other three boys smiling checking out the masterpiece in-front of them.

"F-Fucking hell, you guys piss off." Hinata stuttered , water still running down his face and down past his torso.

"Did we not discipline you enough, do we need to continue?" The ginger boy shrieked.

"No no no, no more please!" The boys sighed but nodded, they didn't wanna do anything without consent.

Koji slowly walked to the petite boy , putting his hands on both sides of his face. "You've been good for us, now let's got you dressed."

"It hurts." Shoyo's eyes filled with pain and he whimpered every time he shifted, skinny tears running down his puffy cheeks.

Ryoma smiled at the childish actions, "Come on Sho-babe~! I thought you were stronger than this." Hinata snarled at them.

"Fuck off" Shoyo then stood up perfectly, and took his clothes angrily. He then worked his was over over to the closet changing his clothes.

He then walked out the door.

"He's acting like a moody pregnant lady." 

Kenji looked at Yumma with wide eyes 'did we get Him pregnant?!?'

Ryoma slapped Kenji's head, "No, he is not pregnant."

"Dumbass..."

———

"I wanna visit Shoyo!" Kenma growled while holding his PSP. "And I wanna finish my Homework and studies. So if you could shut up... that would be niceee!"

"Fuck you asshole, do your studies fucking nerd." Kuroo chuckled, he loved pushing Kenma's buttons.

"I will Kenma, I'll get back to you once it's done." Kenma did and weird screeching noise and walked out the room.

"Don't slam th—"

"Kiss my ass" 

*Slams door*

TBC


	30. •••30••• (REVISED)

CHARACTER LOG:  
•Hinata Shouyou •Ginger • Youngest •   
•Yumma Takeru • Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 •  
• Ryoma Sota • black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest•  
• Ren Kenji • Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest •  
•Sekimukai Koji •Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest•

Level Thirty Unlocked 🔓

"Sho-Chan!" 

All of the boys were looking for Hinata, they had checked almost everywhere. The had checked his room, the cafeteria, the workout room and everywhere else.

The once place they hadn't checked was Koji's room. So that's where they were headed now.

——-

The group opened the door of Koji's room and walked through the entrance. Everything was nice and clean. Nothing was out of place.

Well except for a little ginger haired teen hidden under a desk. You could only see him if you looked closely.

Ryoma bent down and spoke in a low voice pointing at the desk."Guys look, over there."

Everyone looked over and saw the small boy crouched under the desk. His hair was still down, yet still fluffy with curls.

Kenji too initiative and went over to Hinata, bending down to his height. He then grabbed his cute little face.

"Are you okay Shoyo?" Kenji rubbed the boys back, pulling him off the ground and into a hug.

The ginger shoved his face in the crook of the boys neck, hiding his tear covered face. "I'm fine...dumbass." 

The purple haired boy laughed, his body vibrating as he continued. "So you don't want us to be with you?" 

Shoyo grabbed the boys shirt, gripping it tighter than before. "I never said that." He grumbled.

The whole room laughed at his stubborn actions, and they walked over to where Hinata and Kenji were.

They then pulled the two over to Koji's bed, with all of them sitting on it. The ginger sat in. the middle with the others to his side's .

Ryoma gripped Hinata's damp yet fluffy hair pulling his head to face him. "Now why are you upset Sho-chan. We didn't mean to hurt you!" 

They all agreed giving small apologies until they were cut of with a sigh, from a sulking tangerine.

"I'm not mad at you guys at all, please don't apologise if anything you made me even better. You guys took my mind off of somethings."

The group frowned. 

Ryoma cleared his throat, "What's going on Sho-Chan? We're here for you, isn't that right guys?" He then gave a scary glare.

"y-Yeah!"

"Mhmm!"

"Sure are!"

"See Shoyo!" The bicolor haired boy smiled, a refreshing smile at that.

"Thank you guys." Hinata moods seemed to lighten up, but not by much. "Now tell us what's wrong." 

The mood suddenly dimmed again, no light anywhere to be found on the Ginger. "Well I guess I can start off by saying , how many times my mom has came to visit me."

The boys looked at each other confused.

"Yeah exactly, she hasn't visited me one fucking time. Not a visit, not a letter, for fuck sake not even a phone call."

The group stared at each other , they had never seen Hinata look this upset about anything.

Not when he would get yelled at by the guards, not when he missed a lunch or a breakfast. Hell, not even when he would get extra work and have to miss hanging out with them.

"You know what the worst thing is?!"

The group shook there head, "of course you don't because I've never told you the day." 

'The date?'

'Today's a Tuesday?'

'Seems like an average Monday to me..'

"Today my F-father's" the boys voice broke, not knowing is he was able to even finish his sentence.

Koji immediately caught on, they all knew his father has passed away but they didn't know when.

"Sho-Sho, you don't have to finish." Koji went to reach for Hinata's hand, but the ginger pulled his away.

"I do have to talk about it, I need to talk about it to let it all out!" The group stated at Hinata wide eyes and bewildered, still confused.

"TODAYS MY FUCKING FATHERS DEATH ANNIVERSARY. Yeah I may have lost him a while back but it still fucking hurts. It hurts not hearing his voice when I wake up, it hurts not being able to play volleyball with him. FOR FUCK SAKE, I can't even sit at a table with Him anymore. YOU KNOW WHY? Cause he's dead! Hell, I can barely remember what he sounds like it's been so damn long."

Tears were streaming down his face, his happy persona fading out of existence. His eyes were filled with sadness and hatred.

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM! Why! Why couldn't it have been me. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO TAKE SUCH A GOOD MAN. WHY DIDNT THEY TAKE ME! FUCKK... why didn't I die instead?" The boys suddenly froze.

'Take him instead?' 

'Hinata? Death?'

'Today's his fathers...'

Yumma pulled Hinata into a strong hug, holding him with all he has. The ginger shook with sobs.

The small boy was hysterically crying, his pain stuck in a pain expression. He was yelling and screams. All of his work slurred by his loud cries.

Good thing the walls are sound proof.

"Shoyo, listen calm down. I know things are very tough right now and you need someone there for you." Hinata's cries grew louder.

'Well that didn't work.'

'He isn't very good at this'

'Duck'

"But we're here for you! We're here to listen, we're here to pick up all your broken pieces okay?"

Hinata was still gasping for air as tears ran down his face. "It h-hurttss~" The boys words were slurred as he seemingly passed out.

The four shook Hinata. "Sho-Kun what hurts?"

No response.

"HINATA SHOYO WHAT HURTS?"

Still no response.

Koji thought for a second.., "Guys, it's his head! He's been sick for a while now, he's not supposed to have stress on his brain! HE COULD FUCKING DIE!"

The four boys had forgotten about Hinata's brain damage for a while, he was doing so well. He wasn't having any problems, at least that's what they thought.

The room went silent.

A eerie aura entered the room.

"Kenji, go get the Guards NOW!" The purple haired boy ran out the room fast, calling for help. As for Hinata, he hadn't moved at all.

"What the fuck has this day turned into."

Ryoma squeaked.

"d-Did you guys check his pulse and His breathing yet?" Koji mentally panicked.

'Ah shit we haven't, have we!'

Koji put his head down to listen to Hinata's breathing and put his hands on his wrist to feel for a pulse.

The brown haired boy paled, "What the fuck."

———

"I can't help but feel something as is going on...!" Megumi whispered.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Kiara reassured.

TBC


	31. •••31••• (REVISED)

CHARACTER LOG:  
•Hinata Shouyou •Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru • Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 •  
• Ryoma Sota • black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest•  
• Ren Kenji • Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest •  
•Sekimukai Koji •Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest•

Level Thirty - one Unlocked 🔓

"Hello, was was calling to see if this is the Hinata residence?" The secretary spoke clearly through the phone.

"Yea, this is Megumi Hinata? Who and am I talking too?" The secretary sighed through the phone. 

"This is the Miyagi Hospital, we are very sorry to inform you that Shoyo Hinata—"Megumi shrieked.

"I-is Shoyo dead?" The mom started to cry.

"Ma'am may you please calm down." The lady said in a motherly and calm voice.

"We are very sorry to say this but, Shoyo has been admitted to the hospital in critical condition." The lady quickly snapped back to her formal state.

"What happened? Is he stable?" The ginger finally started to see the problem. She was worried for her son.

"Yes, he is currently in surgery. We couldn't get ahold of you the, so we proceeded with it." 

Megumi was crying on the other side of the line, shaking. The secretary hung up, she felt bad for the kid.

Kiara then walked into the room, "Is everything alright In here? Ready to see your son, because I'm ready to meet h—"

———

"Doctor, would you please check out these X-Rays?" Doctor Miya walked over to Hinata's scan.

The tall man stared at the screen looking fr any problems, his mouth then flew open. "You see that too, right?" The Surgeron asked.

"Yes, it seems that the patient's brain has been going through the healing process. Yet, there are still signs of damage." 

The surgeon nodded, "Though, if the boy keeps low on stress, there's a 85% chance he can make it out trouble free. "

"But if he gets worse?" The doctor sighed.

"But if he gets worse, he could possibly die in less than a few months." The room went silent, the two looking the the scans.

'What could we possibly do?' The surgeon sulked looking at the floor, they had never lost a patient. 

"Well we need to get this boy back to the main floor, and call his call again." Doctor Miya sighed, he didn't like the Ginger woman. He thought she was too irresponsible.

"We can't call his father, he has passed years ago. I wish he had a more reliant parent." The surgeon looked at Doctor Miya.

"You shouldn't judge people parents. His mom is who he grew up with. She may not be reliant but she tries her best." The doctor's eyes widened.

"I need to go check up on some of my other patients, dial me if you need anything."

———

"AnghH— what happened to my head?" Hinata cringed at the pain, his head felt like it was throbbing.

He then sat up suddenly, quickly regretting it. The ginger started to see stars, and the room was spinning in a fast manner.

"What'ss w-Wrong s~with m~e?" The poor teen couldn't even speak properly. They were all lazily slurred together.

"Hinata-san, please refrain from moving in fast motions. It will just make things worse than it has to be." The small boy looked up at the lady.

'Why does it sound like she's about to kidnap me, another thing to worry about.' Hinata internally groaned.

"Do you want me to let your friends in here, they have been waiting patiently for about five hours." The injured boy did a quick thumbs up and spoke something that was inaudible.

Hinata's eyes grew wide, "wait d~did.. y-YoU s-say five hHours." The nurse chuckled.

"Yes Hinata-San, five hours. They really care about you, keeps them while you can!" The nurse then walked out of the room.

'I think I'll take you up on that...'

———

"Hey hey hey, when the last time you have heard from Karasuno. I mean, after they claimed that my disciple hurt Kageyama on purpose." Bokuto grumbled the last parent because everyone else believes Kageyama's story.

"You just believe in Hinata because he's you "student" it's time to stop dreaming Bo—" Bokuto cut him off with a sad and defensive groan.

"Of all people I thought you would side with my Akaashi. You may believe Kageyama but I won't side with him."

"But—" "and I'm tired of having to act like I agree with you guys. If you looked at the full picture you would see things differently."

The captain's hair fell down, he was like a sad puppy. Two words could explain this, emo mode.

"I'm not feeling well , Akaashi can be in-charge today, I'll be back tomorrow ."

The big owl waved to them, muttering a small goodbye.

"Bokuto-San Wai—"

Slam, the door has already shut. It was too late now.

———

"Sho-chan I'm so happy you are okay!" Ryoma jumped up and down. He was ecstatic to see Hinata alive.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Ryoma. I'm glad to see you're in stable condition." Kenji gave a pretty smile, teeth on full display.

Koji hadn't let go of Hinata, "Stupid stupid stupid, why didn't you tell me you were hurting. You can't leave me, YOU ARE ALL I HAVE!" Hinata gave a cheeky smirk.

'Well damn, what a low blow' the group silently "cried".

"Koji-Kun , I'm not going anywhere~"

"Hehe, yet!" Koji wished he could slap the ginger with all he had, but he didn't want to hurt his Shoyo.

"Fuck you." The brown haired boy rolled in the hospital bed.

"Did you forget, you already did this morning. I thought I was the one with brain damage." Hinata poked the boys head.

Koji blushed and hid his face in Hinata's side, the other boys had never seen Koji like this, so it was new. 

It was refreshing.

"I was worried too Shoyo, I'm just glad you are okay. Well, okay enough to make sex jokes." Yumma rolled his eyes playfully.

Hinata giggled once again.

"I'm not going anywhere guys, I'll be here forever until it's my time. Until then I'm going to fight whatever comes my way." The pretty boy had a glint of determination in his eyes.

"And until then you will have to put up with me, I'll make you~!" The grouped laughed. That was just what they needed that day.

Yeah, a lot of bad stuff happened but everything came together in the end...

TBC


	32. •••32••• (REVISED)

CHARACTER LOG:   
•Hinata Shouyou •Ginger • Youngest •   
•Yumma Takeru • Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 •  
• Ryoma Sota • black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest•  
• Ren Kenji • Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest •  
•Sekimukai Koji •Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest•

Level Thirty-Two Unlocked 🔓

"Where is he?" There stood a Ginger-headed mom. She look horrible and panicked. Though she was just worried for he sons well-being.

The male receptionist looked at Megumi, he gave her a sideways look. "Excuse me, if you may specify who you are looking for I could help you out."

The Ginger clenched her teeth. "I'm looking for my Son, Shoyo Hinata. He was admitted here a few hours ago."

The man called his hands together . "Ahh yes, you must be Megumi Hinata. Your son is in stable condition."

"Thank you but could you just tell me what room he is in, please." The man understood why she was like this. Her son was just admitted into the hospital. Though she had no need to be as rude as she was at the moment.

"Give me a second and I'll have the information set right up for you." The lady let out a sigh.

"Please hurry , I need to see my son." The man clicked away at his desktop computer. Hitting the keys a little harder each time.

'I understand that, but my fingers can only move so fast'

"Ahh, here it is right here." The man clicked his key and then looked up to meet Megumi's panicked eyes. He looked back at her with sympathetic ones.

"He's in room 308, and please refrain from arguing too much. He just got out of a vital surgery. Messing with him to much could be detrimental to his health."

"Thank you so much" Megumi shouted. "Have a nice day! The door elevator is over that way."

———

"Coach Ukai, are you alright? You have seemed to be out of it all day." Ukai grunted at the team. He didn't want to coach anymore with how things were going.

"I'm fine it's just Hinata..." the team scoffed at that as Kageyama moved back a bit, feeling guilty.

"I thought we agreed not to mention his na—" Tadeka was trying to settle the group down. Thought after many attempts of and even more fails he stopped.

"HEY!" Coach roared.

"Can you all shut the hell up for once and seen beyond your small little world for fuck sake. You all have been bashing Hinata since who knows when. 'Hinata this and Hinata that.' Have you guys even thought about him for one fucking second?"

The room went silent, the only thing heard was the Air conditioner blasting. 

"Have you all stopped to think about the reason why Hinata's where he is now?"

The team looked around silently. It's as almost as if they had seen a ghost. 

"Hmm, Kageyama?" Ukai smiled at the tightened boy, the truth was bound to come into the light one of these days.

" I-I what are you talking about Coach?" The blonde headed adult rolled his eyes. " You know exactly what it talking about."

The team looked at Kageyama expectantly. They were waiting for what he had to say to defend himself.

Yet, there he stood. His face was full of fear, shock and guilt. This was it, the truth was concealed long enough. 'Shit what do I say?'

"Now come on Tobio tell us the truth, or will I have to say it for YOU. Remember I don't sugarcoat things." Ukai smirked.

———

"Shoyo you have a visitor." The ginger leaped up, his friends following soon after. They were all napping consider they had been at the hospital for a while.

Hinata did a small little yawn and slowly rubbed his eyes, waking himself up. The group looking at him in awe.

"Mmm.. who's here to visit me?" The doctor smiled solemnly. She sighed looking out the door at the ginger woman.

"Shoyo, your mom is here to visit you." The lady dragging out the last words. Hinata chuckled, 'What could possibly be so funny at a time like this?' The group looked over to the boy in the hospital bed.

"Tell her, that she can NOT come in." Hinata then chuckled again. The group and the doctor now thought he had lost it.

"What?" The Hinata Smiled.

The doctor looked a little frightened to say the least, she's just hoping she doesn't get yelled at. "Alright I'll tell her n—" "Let me in please, I am his mother I know I have messed up but I need to see him."

Hinata rolled his eyes, he knew his mom cared. He knows that she cares his fathers death , he was just so upset she had forgotten.

Megumi then pushed the door open, shoving the nurse out of the way. "Now that wasn't very nice mom, say sorry." Hinata did a childish voice.

The 4 boys and doctor looking at Hinata in wonder. "Shoyo Please." Megumi then grabbed Hinata's hand.

The petite ginger boy laughed hysterically. "Do you think I'm just going to sit in here and listen to you? Do you even know what day it is?" The boy moved his hand back.

Megumi continued trying to speak with her son. "Shoyo I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget. I'm sorry I didn't visit you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She then put her hands on his face, gently. The others in the room witnessing it all.

Hinata moved her hands himself. "Please don't touch me, I don't like it one bit." "Shoyo, I'm sorry." The tall ginger woman looked at her son he usually happy featured contorted into a pained expression.

Hinata just frowned.

———

"Kuroo, did you hear the news?" Kenma was shaking. Kuroo looked at him unconvinced, "Is this one of your stupid ass games, because I really don't have time for this again."

The smaller boy clenched his fist, "No Tetsurō, Shoyo is in the hospital." The tall make looked up, one cause of the news and two Kenma used his full name.

"What happened to him?" Kuroo questioned, he was quite worried for his chibi-Chan. "Nevermimd that, you can tell me in the car."

Kuroo then slid on a sweatshirt over his shirt and kept his sweatpants on. He then grabbed Kenmas' small wrist. "Let's go."

TBC


	33. •••33•••(REVISED)

CHARACTER LOG:  
•Hinata Shouyou •Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru • Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 •  
• Ryoma Sota • black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest•  
• Ren Kenji • Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest •  
•Sekimukai Koji •Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest•

Level Thirty-Three Unlocked 🔓

"Since you don't want to speak up I'll do it for you then." Coach Ukai cleared his throat.

He then went and grabbed Kageyama by the shoulder, slightly shaking him. "He is the reason Hinata is in a detention center."

Daichi squinted his eyes. "How do you know that, how do you know it's Kageyama's fault?" The captain slightly raising his voice.

"First off lower you voice when you're talking to me , and secondly I know because he brought up Hinatas father right before that fight broke out."

"What does Hinata's father have to do with anything?" Ukai rolled his eyes. "If you would let me finish I could tell you. Anything else you would like to say?"

"..." the team stayed silent, giving Ukai his time to talk. They knew better than to interrupt him again.

"Well Kageyama right here brought up Hinatas father, who passed away years ago. And he knew that, that's why he brought it up, isn't it Kageyama?" The black haired setter just stood there awkwardly, letting everything sink in.

"He knew that everything that you guys said wouldn't hit Hinata where it hurts, so he brought up his father. The man who raised him along with his mother." Ukai continued.

"Well you see, Kageyama wanted to provoke Hinata. Why is that, we will probably never know, because he's to scared to speak up." Ukai Pushed Kageyama away, making his fall into the teams arms. He had to make sure he didn't worsen Kageyama's injuries, even if he wanted to.

"And Even though Hinata rocked Kageyama's shit it wasn't his fault, he couldn't control it."

Tanka and Nishinoya started laughing, remembering how helpless he was when getting beat up.

"The fuck you laughing at, I'm sure he could've whooped your asses too." The two stopped laughing automatically.

Ukai turned back to face the rest of the team, looking at all of there faces.

"Since you didn't know, Hinata has a Emotional and behavioral disorder. Meaning he can't control what he feels half of the time. So when you guys were throwing insults at him, he didn't know what to feel at the time."

The team was silenced, there were only little gasps from the group at certain times. They hadn't known all of this stuff was going on in the small boys life.

"And to top it all off, Hinata was just trying to do you guys a favor but pushing you away. Why? Because he at some point developed brain damage from all the stress he had built up over the years." Sugawara was the first one to look up and gasp. He let reality sink in, and all of the bad things he had done to the boy.

"What do you mean, Brain Damage? How come we didn't know about this." Sugawara's tone was soft but angered.

"Well you guys didn't know because he didn't want to tell you, he didn't want to tell you because he had a low chance of even making it out alive. For fuck sake he had a 25% chances of living at some point. He tried to push you guys away because he didn't want you guys to be upset if he didn't make it."

The team looked down, tears threatening to fall from there watery eyes. They were all wondering why they had treated Hinata they way they did. Wondering why they treated him so badly after everything he had done for them. Wondering why they treated him so badly when in the end of it the small boy was just trying to protect everyone else.

"But yes, I'm sure he did succeed. I mean you guys did push him away without second thought. You shamed him, Hurt him, you guys broke him. You broke Hinata Shoyo, do you guys get that? You broke what you thought was the unbreakable." Ukai laughed bitterly.

"But, I've spent to much time here speaking with you guys, I'm going to go and visit Hinata. He's in the hospital, incase you didn't know that." Ukai then walked out of the gym, the door softly closing behind him with a thud.

"Guys we.." Asahi couldn't even finish his sentence. He stopped halfway to think back on all the bad stuff he had done to the Ginger .

"We really messed up." Tsukishima finished the sentence for Asahi. The team looking at each other with regret.

Tanaka and Noya, better known as "The best Senpai's" were now basking in shame. "We really did mess up. We slut shamed him, we hit him, we insulted him, and yet he still forgave us over and over again." 

The group looked around and set the eyes on Kageyama. "Why did you bring up his father if you knew it would hurt him?" The team didn't seem mad just...curious.

"..."

Sugawara walked over to the black haired setter. "We're not mad, we were all in the wrong here. It's just a simple question."

"I did it because he wouldn't talk to me anymore...okay. I wanted him to be able to talk to me and he didn't. I was mad at the moment and it slipped." Tsukishima looked at Kageyama with a cocky grin

"The King is the same as always, if he doesn't get what he wants, he finds a way to get it. Even if it hurts others, typical." Tsukishima gave a bitter laugh.

"You were in the wrong too!" Kageyama spat back.

"WE WERE ALL IN THE WRONG OKAY, know stop fighting. It's not going to fix what we have already created." Daichi shouted, using his assertive tone.

The team nodded.

"We really fucked up this time guys."

———

"We're here to Visit Hinata Shoyo"

"I'm here to visiting Hinata Shoyo"

The tree automatically recognized each other after the first glance.

"Hey Coach Ukai, your here for visit Shoyo too?" Kuroo asked. He knew that the coach had a good relationship with the Ginger boy.

"Yeah, you guys seem to be here for the same reason as well." The two shook there head, The black haired boy giving a quiet "yep." 

The receptionist looked at the three males. "Here's a visiting sticker, and Hinata Shoyo should be in room 308." The three took the Stickers and went to the room the male had given them.

———

"Ma'am, please do not cry! Everything will be okay! Your son just needs some time."

Megumi looked over at the doctor and then back over to her son. She then grabbed his face gently and look him in his eyes.

"Did you really mean it? Do you really hate me that much? I love you Shoyo, I'm going to go now." The ginger lady then walked away. Hinata winced, he didn't mean to say he hated his mother. It had be a long time before he had said anything like that.

'I hate you! I wish you weren't my mother! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!'The voices rang through Hinata's head at high speeds.

The guards watching her every move, she stumbled a bit but she made it out the door. Her shoulders slumped a bit and her face full of sadness.

Just then three people walked through the door.

"I-I didn't mean it ." 

The four boy sighed. "Shoyo-Kun, it's okay! Your mom will understand, she loves you." Kenji spoke up.

"Yeah,she loves you too much to just give up on you all at once." Yumma spoke in his typical last voice.

"Agreed."

"Yeah"

"I-I just can believe I said something like that." Hinata wiped his tears.

"Shoyo!" Kenma said in a lazy but excited tone. Believe it or not, he really did care for Hinata a lot more than the average person.

"Hey Chibi-Chan, glad you're doing okay!" Kuroo gave Hinata a smile the came off as a smirk.

"Hey Kid." Hinata smiled a bit at the group of people in the room. He really loved all these people, he just wished his mom was there.

"Hey Kenma, Kuroo and Ukai-kun." Ukai gritted his teeth. "I told you to stop calling me that, it makes me feel old." The ginger boy laughed.

'How can he still laugh at times like these.' The whole group had the same idea in mind, they never knew how one person could be so optimistic all the time.

They couldn't complain though.

TBC


	34. Special Chapter

-This chapter is not part of the actual plot-  
this is just a special chapter

Prompt #1  
• Hinata gets one free day while in the detention center, he decides to spend it with Kenji, Ryoma, Yumma, Koji, Kuroo, Kenma and Yamaguchi.

———————————-

"Did you guys hear that, we get one free day to do Whatever we want!" Hinata was jumping around the group.

"Yeah, we heard it Shoyo. Where do you want to go today?" Yumma smiled lazily. Hinata went and wrapped his arms around Koji.

"I wanna hang out with you guys! And also Kenma and Kuroo. Oh oh, and also Yamaguchi!" The two had gotten closer than expected, after yamaguchi apologized.

"You seem to have taken a great liking to Yamaguchi, huh?" The ginger giggled and shoved his face into the crook of Koji's neck.

"Why so shy?" Koji tilted his head, he didn't know why Hinata was looking like that.

Hinata mind was full with all kinds of lewd thoughts. 

"T-Tadashi please" Hinata had his back against Yamaguchi's chest. He was panting hard as the taller boy fisted his hard on, moving his hand at a slow pace.

"You're doing so good for me" Tadashi slowly speeding up his pace, "p-Please". The small boy begging in a whiny voice. The boy continuing to plead for a release.

"You look so good Shoyo~! C—"

"HINATA SHOYO" The ginger jumped back as he was broken out of his dirty thoughts. "We've been calling you for minutes!"

Yumma snickered.

Hinata's blush deepened, trying to hide his face again. Koji just looking at the boy with a genuinely confused face.

"Let's go guys, we still have to collect go call Kuroo, Kenma and Yamaguchi. We have to see if they can come." Ryoma smiled, yet he was still snickering at Hinata.

"Yeah, let's go! But first I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back." The small boy shouted while running into the distance.

———

"Shoyo, why are there guards following us?" Hinata tensed and turned around, seeing the two women following them.

"They most likely think we're going to run away, or try to escape." Koji then looked back at Ryoma. The boy rolled his eyes at Koji's answer.

"Well whose fault is that, I didn't intentionally try to escape." Ryoma then looked at Kenji. "If that dumb-fucker wouldn't have thrown my phone out of our cell that would've never happened." 

Kenji rolled his eyes, "Well then stop watching porn in the cell!" The group bursted out into hysterics, while Ryoma went right red.

Hinata held back getting next to Ryoma, "Don't worry, I watch it too.The group stopped laughing turning bright red.

"Shoyo come here." Kenma pulled Hinata back. "Chibi-Chan, you should really stop testing us...especially out in public." Kuroo whispered the last part.

The ginger automatically stopped, "There's the building, come on guys!" Pointing at the huge brick building.

———

"So, Yams! How is volleyball going?" The greenette sighed, he hadn't told Shoyo that he had quit the team yet.

"Well.." The shy boy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I am no longer on the team actually." 

Hinata deadpanned.

"Why?"

The people at the large round table turned to face Hinata, the conversations they were having were no longer important.

"Well, the team wasn't doing very good when you left. They were also talking really badly about...you everyday." The ginger boy just chuckled a bit, sadness laced his laugh.

"Well duh, I figured that, but why did you quit. You have a huge passion for volleyball, and you were really good Tadashi." The green haired boy looked up, smiling. 

"Good for a benchwarmer" The small ginger looked up. "The greatest." The group bursted out in laughter.

"I've never seen Shoyo so inspirational, I'm impressed." Hinata glared at the group.

———

Everyone was sitting in the cafe sipping on there drinks , a variety of Coffees and Teas. They had been in the cafe well over an hour now.

"Never have I ever had a threesome." Everyone's finger went down. Some more hesitant than others.

"Never have I ever had a threesome with Hinata." Once again everyone put a finger down, well except for the ginger.

"Never have I ever had sex in public." Hinata, Kuroo and Kenma put a finger down. The two looked over at the small boy as he looked anywhere but the table.

Kenji sighed along with Koji. 

"Why are all of these questions so, sexual?"  
"Why are all of these questions so, sexual?"

The two looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, why are these so sexual." The group tensed as if they had been caught in a lie.

"They are good questions." The ginger shrugged muttering a small "I guess." With that the game continued.

———

"I had a lot of fun with you guys today, don't forget to visit us!" Hinata shouted as the guards pulling him back to the detention centre.

"If you don't visit me I'll chop your mphm— ahmp- mhpmh—" The guards put there hands over the boys mouth.

"Calm down please." Hinata squirmed but stopped fighting back after a while. He just sulked but nonetheless waved goodbye

"Bye Shoyo!"

"Bye Chibi-Chan~!"

"Bye Sho!" 

The gingers friend waving goodbye and blowing kisses to the boy who lay limp in the guards arms. "You sure do have a fan club, huh?"

"Mhphm— ahpmh." The boy gave up on trying to speak, so he just nodded.

Prompt #2  
Kageyama unexpectedly shows up to the Detention centre, unannounced. What could go wrong?

———————————

"Hey." Hinata turned around to the dull voice, he didn't want to hear. He was told he had a visitor, but Kageyama was the last person he expected.

"Kageyama what are you doing here, you know very well you are unwelcome here." Hinata rolled his eyes, with a straight face, hints of anger showing through.

"I'm came here to visit you dumbass." The setter grumbled. Shoyo started to laugh. "My name is Hinata to you, so don't call me dumbass. We aren't friends anymore."

"Well I'm here to talk." The small boy Rolled his eyes, 'what could he possibly want to talk about.'

"What do you really need, you should know that I don't want to talk to you. Especially after what you did." Hinata hissed out.

"You still aren't over that, it's been weeks." The ravenette grew irritated. As for Shoyo, he was livid.

"You don't get it do you, you fucking asshole. YOU brought up my home life even after YOU knew it was a soft topic for me. YOU brought up my dad even after I told YOU about how much I fucking missed him."

Kageyama looked at the tiny angry teen, with a straight face. Hinata looking back at him with even more fire in his eyes. His hair moving in-front of his eyes.

"Do you not get that Tobio, I let you into my life, I put my trust in you, and you broke me. What's not to get?" Hinata looked up, his eyes staring holes into the setters soul.

"I-I just came to talk to you du— Hinata." The ginger started laughing hysterically. "FUCK YOU KAGEYAMA! Get the fuck out of here."

The taller boy went to put his hands on the smallers shoulder to calm him down, but in return he got slapped.

"Don't touch me asshole." Kageyama then went and pulled the fingers hair, locking his fist into his ginger locks.

Hinata whimpered in pain. "Let go Tobio." The setter didn't let go, gripping Hinata's hair even harder. "I just want to—" the tall boy then fell down to the floor.

Kageyama grabbed his crotch in pain, "What the actual fuck Hinata. You must like seeing me in pain. Are you a sadist?" The petite boy had enough.

The Ginger started punching Kageyama, while the black haired boy tried to stand up. "You think I get turned on seeing you beat up love~?" Hinata then lifted up Kageyama's head, putting the setters hazy gaze one him.

"Do you?" Kageyama smirked. The ginger then slapped the taller boy again, "Well your fucking wrong. I love seeing you in pain, but sadly it doesn't turn me on." Hinata then started giggling like a psychopath.

"Do you enjoy being hit my me, To~bi~o?" Hinata then giggled again. "Does it turn you on, make you feel all good inside." The ginger chuckling swinging side to side.

"I could get used to whooping your ass." The boy never got a response, "Now don't go ignoring me, if your not going to fight back where's the fun in that?" 

"Fuck y—" Hinata kicked the boys head down to the ground. " I bet you would love to fuck me... Tobio are you getting hard?" Hinata started giggling again.

"Hmm... want me to help?" The small boy tapped his finger on his chin. "Please" the Ginger stifled a chuckle.

The petite ginger then sat on Kageyamas thighs, slowly moving forward and then backwards. He then started giggling, Kageyama opened his eyes.

As soon as he opened his eyes he had felt an unbearable amount of pain. He looked down to see Hinata fist slammed down right on his crotch. "I hope that helped." 

The black haired boy slowly started fading in and out of consciousness. "Goodnight love."

Hinata smiled to himself, 'That was really fun while it lasted, I just wish he had stayed up longer.'

"p-Please help me!" Hinata screamed, a guard running into the room to check out the problem.

"What the hell happened in here?" Hinata had fake tears running down his face. "He started attacking me, pulling my hair and shaking me around."

The guard then looked down at Kageyama Again. "And what about him? How did he get like that?" Hinata started to sob.

"I had to hit him so he wouldn't hurt me, I'm- im really sorry I didn't want to hurt him. He was just hurting me really badly." The guard gave the ginger some tissue.

"Wipe your tears, I'm going to get him escorted him out. You can head back to the hall, or your cell." The ginger the bowed. 

"I'm really sorry." The boy putting up an innocent act once again. "It's fine, I'll handle it." The ginger wiped his "tears" one last time before walking out the door.

'I should win a Grammy award for my acting' the boy smiled and continued to walk until he met up with his friends.

"What took you so long?" Hinata smiled, reminiscing on the memories. "Well I got caught up talking to the head principal."

The group just nodded there heads, silently showing the understood. 'Yeah, that Grammy award is calling my name right about now...'

Prompt #3

Karasuno Vs Shoyo and His Whores  
Thank you for the name!   
A fight breaks loose ,Who will be the winner?  
|: This is a boxing Au :|

——————————————

It was a late night on a Saturday at an under ground illegal fighting and bar. Drunk people roaming the area and strippers lining the inside.

"Alright! Today in the ring we are having a group match, meant it will be 5 v 5. Winner goes home with 500,000 cash."

"You can place your bets one the winner and have a chance to win 24,000." The speaker then went to the back.

The man came back with a woman in a skimpy outfit. Her whole body on full view for anyone who passed by.

"This gorgeous lady right here will be taking bets, step right up here and place your bets." The lady then stepped up to the microphone.

"Don't be shy, you can place you bets right up here." The lady had a heavy japanese accent.

"I'm definitely placing bets on Karasuno they never lose a fight."

"Yeah, they haven't lost a fight since 4 years ago, I doubt they will lose now."

"I heard that this new group is hella good, and they haven't lost a fight either."

"Where did you hear that bullshit from?"

"They are from America, though they are of the Japanese descent." 

"We ain't never had no Americans up in here, as far as I'm concerned Karasuno ain't losing this fight."

"Well, we will see."

———

"The votes are in, as usual Karasuno seems to have taken place as the fan favourite." The crowd cheered.

"Alright and Now entering the right we have KARASUNOO! The fighters are Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Daichi Sawamura, Ryuu Tanaka and YUU NISINOYAAA!" The crowed went wild, scream and shouting out cheers.

"AND FOR OUR NEWEST GROUP, SAID TO NEVER HAVE LOST FIGHT, SHOYO AND HIS WHORES!!"

The team erupted in cheers, even if they don't know who this new group was. Though they were still rooting for Karasuno.

"FIRST WE HAVE YUMMA TAKERU." Out stepped a tall 6'4 boy, he was very well built at that. He had on purple shorts to contrast with his platinum hair. His very defined abs out of full blast.

"NEXT YOU IS RYOMA SOTAAA!" A 6'1 boy stepped out with black and white hair. His red shorts showing off his well toned calves. If you looked close you could see a long scar going from his muscular arms down to his Abs.

"THEN WE HAVE REN KENJIIIII!" This boy had a fully muscular body, just the perfect amount of muscle. His purple hair laid down covering his eyes. His grey short lower than the rest, his very defined V-line slightly showing.

They boy then playfully winked at the crowd and blew a kiss, pissing off Koji from the back room and Yumma right next to him in the ring.

"NEXT UP WE HAVE SEKIMUKAI KOJI" The darn brown haired boy stepped into the ring. His spiky hair contrasting with his white shorts. The boy had a nice 6pack and huge calve muscles, his arm not lacking either.

"LASTLY WE HAVE, THE ONE, THE ONLY HINATA SHOYO!" / I'm making Hinata taller, not by much./ A Ginger haired boy walked into the ring, He was about 5'8 his hair adding onto his height. He had on black shirts showing off his well built body, he had abs like no other. His very defined V-line out of full display.

The whole group would black hand wrap to protect there fist for too much damage, they had too many other fights. They couldn't handle too much damage now.

Both teams had on there tough faces, making sure not to let out any emotion other than determination.

"We're not going to lose to these assholes." Tanaka shouted. "Yeah Yeah Yeahhh." Noya chanted.

The opposing team just staring at them straight faces, no sign of fear showing whatsoever. 

Hinata looked up and smiled at Karasuno, he have a little chuckle of determination before looking at his team.

'We got this' he looked at them all at the same time. All the boys nodded as if they could read Shoyo's mind.

"Did you all see that, Daichi can you do that?" Nishinoya pestered the team Leader. Daichi glared at the team. "Apparently not." Muttered Tsukishima.

"ALRIGHT, NOW THAT WE HAVE EVERYONE HERE TAKE YOUR PLACES IN THE RING."

The teams got into there places. The cheers erupting through the underground building. The smell of booze spread heavily in the air.

"ALRIGHTTT, THE FIGHT HAS NOW BEGUN!" There was no referee, it was a fight to the end. It just depends on which team taps out first.

Though the fight doesn't allow Weapons, or illegal Hits, anything else is possible. May the best team win.

Yumma started off with daichi, The two moving around each other until Yumma saw an unguarded area on daichi's body. 

The tall boy took the chance and punched Daichi in the stomach, the Team leader hunching over a bit. Yumma saw this as a chance to give Daichi and uppercut right to his chin.

"Fuck you." Daichi then stood up Punching The platinum boy in chest and Arms, slightly knocking the air out of the 6'4 boy.

The tall boy smiled smiled, his purple mouth guard showing. "You're not to bad, but I'm better." The boy then looked behind Daichi.

The team leader looking back only to feel a punch on the back of his head and then a strong force against his neck. 

The man was now gasping for air, "come on Daichi, you shouldn't get thrown off so easily." The short haired man then tried punching the Takeru once again, and he did. 

He hit Yumma in his legs and he slightly moved. He looked down smiling , "You're gonna have it do more than that Daichi."

———

Meanwhile Hinata and Kenji handled Tanaka and Noya. 

Noya threw a punch towards Hinata's face, the Ginger just slightly stepped back fixing his posture. He then threw a right hook at Noya's face.

Kenji had just gotten a sharp punch to the stomach, though he took it. He was well trained and knew how to take a punch.

The purple haired boy then threw multiple back to back punches at one time, getting as much damage as possible.

Noya was able to get a a crosscut punch added on his face but Hinata just smiled, his black mouth guard showing. "This is really fun, that was a good punch." The boy on the opposing started blushing. 

"But not good enough." The ginger smirked. Shoot then gave Noya a crosscut punch on his right jaw. Giving him what he received but harder.

The smaller boy looked at him, lunnging torwards the well built Ginger. The slightly taller boy smiled, he then gave Noya a check hook. 

This made the boy fall to the ground, he quickly got back up. He then ran quickly giving Hinata a painful overhand to the left cheek.

"You know, that one actually really hurt" The ginger gave a fake pout and a mocking tone. The boy then kept on punching Hinata doing little damage, the Ginger let him.

"Giving up already, Huh?" The boy chuckled out. "Definitely not." Hinata sighed. "But I am getting bored now." The smaller boy started punching even harder.

Out of the blue Shoyo jabbed Noya in the neck, blocking his airways for a second. He then went around him, punching him back to back just like his opponent did.

"Noya you good b—" Tanaka was cut off with a superman punch, only Kenji would use one of those during a match.

———

"You seem shorter than the rest, are you sure you can beat someone tall like me?" Tsukishima laughed mockingly.

Though the blonde boy had already gotten a few good ouches himself. He then punched Koji in the stomach, right below his chest. 

"Well damn, you're pretty good bout you are lanky and lack in speed." Koji then ran around Tsukushima hitting him in the back.

"Agility too." The brown haired boy then quickly dodged a punch Kei had threw. "And height...it doesn't matter." The smaller boy then landed a strong over hand on the boys head. "Height is just a a slight advantage, if you know how to use it right." 

Koji then landed a right hook onto Taukishima's jaw. "Apparently you don't."

———

The last two people fighting were Ryoma and Kageyama. The black white haired boy was having a little trouble with Kageyama.

The Raven haired boys punched were very precise and synced perfectly. "You're better than expected." Tobio laughed "What did you expect." 

Ryoma took another sharp hit to the jaw, nothing he couldn't handle. He could just take some pain medication and some ice and he would be back to normal in no time.

Ryoma left handedly jabbed Kageyama in the chest, slightly moving back before throwing an overhand punch to his face. "You have a little cutie on your team, you know that?" The taller boy chuckled.

"Oh I know." Ryoma smirked, "You should see him without any clothes, he is perfect" Kageyama blushed. 

Ryoma then threw multiple punches at Kageyama his eyes darkening, "But, he is off fucking limits." Ryoma started punching Tobio more force. 

'Really cute isn't he?'Ryoma smirked as he did a multiple back to back punch attack. Which might I add works perfectly.

———

The last person standing on the opposing time was Kageyama, Daichi quickly tapped out knowing that Kageyama was bound to break anytime soon.

The crowd gasped.

Everyone sat there looking around at eachother before bursting into cheers, chugging there beverages and shouting the unexplainable.

"THERE IS IT, WE HAVE A WINNER, SHOYO AND HIS WHORE'S TAKE THE WIN! WHILE KARASUNO TAKES HOME A LOSS AFTER 4 YEARSS!"

"We did it guys!" Hinata smiled, he may seem thought, and he is, but he's also still a really sweet person.

Shoyo went over to the losing team, "You guys did great, I loved your Rolling Thunder Punch Nishinoya." The small boy on Karasuno blushing.

Kageyama stepped up, "So can I have your number?" The boy rubbed his neck sheepishly. Hinata smiled "Sure!" His teammates pulled Hinata back. "He's taken." 

"Where are they at?" Tsukishima grumbled. "Ohh guys, my teammates are boyfriends, we have a polymory relationship!" Jus then Yamaguchi ran up to Hinata, kissing him in the lips.

"You did great! You totally whooped Karasuno's ass." The Karasuno team looked at Yamaguchi.

"What he he'll are you doing here Yam's?" Tsukishima shouted. "Supporting my boyfriends...duh." The greenette rolled his eyes.

"SHOYO!"

"CHIBI-CHAN~!" 

The two then ran over to Hinata, though Kenma was just speed walking. "You did awesome out there, you guys too." Hinata's team smiled saying "Thank you!"

"These are our boyfriends too!" Shoyo smiled even brighter.

"So you're all together?" The team nodded. "That's a lot of people." The team laughed, they got that a lot.

"We make it work though!"

———

Thank you for reading!


	35. •••34••• (REVISED)

CHARACTER LOG:  
•Hinata Shouyou •Ginger • Youngest •  
•Yumma Takeru • Platinum blonde • Oldest • 6'4 •  
• Ryoma Sota • black and white hair • 6'1 • Second oldest•  
• Ren Kenji • Dark purple hair • 5'9 • Third oldest •  
•Sekimukai Koji •Brown Hair • 5'8 • Second youngest•

Level Thirty-four Unlocked 🔓

\- Three Weeks Later-

It had been three weeks since Hinata had been released from the hospital, after all those weeks of visits and loneliness. He had also been released from the detention centre. He had sadly missed the volleyball camp.

Things had changed in a matter of weeks. After Hinata returned home from the hospital his mom had been depressed. She nevertheless cooked for him and kept him healthy. She still loved Shoyo with all heart heart.

The 4 boys he had hung out with had made it to were they were going safely. So, Kenji and Ryoma moved in together, while Koji and Yumma went to there own homes.

Karasuno wasn't doing good either, after finding out the news everything changed. The place they thought was empty before seems even emptier now.

Bokuto had even went to visit his disciple and tell him that he believed him. He also reassured him that he would always been there. Kuroo and Kenma had done the same.

Now Hinata was on his was to meet up with Yamaguchi. He had already gotten dressed in a nice sweatshirt and sweatpants.

The ginger boy then walked downstairs grabbing his keys and shoes at the door. "Where are you going Shoyo?" His mom smiled a bit.

Shoyo turned around to look at Megumi, "I'm going out to meet with some friends, so don't check up on me." With that Hinata turned the door knob and walked away.

"I'm sorry Shoyo, I love you..."

———

'Am i being to harsh?... I have no time to think about this right now.' Hinata grabbed his bike off of the rack it was sitting on. The boy was surprised to see his bike was still there, he had gotten two this year. He broke one of them by throwing it at a tree and now he has this one.

"Well hello again, it's been a while!" The ginger laughed at his own antics. "Damn, I miss this."

He then hoped on his bike heading to the coffee shop they had planned to meet up at. While he was riding his bike he took in all of the scenery.

Shoyo was happy to see the outside world again. Don't get me wrong he has been out of his house the three weeks, but he doesn't want to take anything for granted.

The small boy didn't even notice he was stopped until he had felt pawing at his feet. "Nya~". Hinata looked down to see a cat, from his perspective it looked like Kenma.

"Aww look at you, are you lost?" The ginger then checked the cat for a collar but there wasn't one. "Ohh so you are a stray." 

The cat looked pretty young so Shoyo decided to bring it with him. He sat the small cat in his bike basket and continued on his way.

———

Yamaguchi had checked his phone for the third time, he was almost certain Hinata had set him up. "I deserve this, I treated him like shit anyways." 

The green haired boy got up and walked towards the door before he ran into someone. "I-I'm sorry, let me get—" "Tadashi it's fine! Come one, were you about to leave?"

The taller of the two look down scratching his neck, "Well I thought you had set me up, you were 20 minutes late." The ginger looked down at his phone.

"I'm sorry! I should've texted you! My I had picked up a stray cat on the way here, because I didn't want to leave it alone." Shoyo bowed again, the cat sitting in his arms.

"Don't worry, it's okay!" Hinata thanksed the boy and smiled. "Come on Tadashi, let's go get a seat." Both boys looked for somewhere to sit.

———

The two had gotten situated in there seats and were ready to order. Hinata's face with serious, making Yamaguchi a little worried. Though the kitten in his lap brightened the mood.

Why did he bring the cat, I don't know, that's a good question

'What if he doesn't forgive me?' The boy started to tap his feet on the floor humming. "Tadashi, are you okay?"

The boy opened his mouth before he was cut off "What would you like to order today?" Hinata smiled at the waiter and ordered, Yamaguchi did the same.

In total just the two of them ordered two sweet tea's, 6 onigiri's and a order of meat buns to go, as well as some Calpis to go with it.

"So Tadashi, I've made a decision." The green haired boy stiffened, he hands shaking as he sat them in his lap. "I have decided that I will forgive you."

"What?" The taller boy stood there for a second before giving a bright smile "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You won't regret it!" 

The boys then just sat there waiting for the food to come so they could eat. As they waited they talked about how they were doing and how life was going for each other.

———

The two had finished eating and were now waking to Hinata's house. The small ginger pushing his bike with the kitten in it.

"You know, I texted Kenma Kuroo and Bokuto so come over! I was wondering if you want to as well?" Yamaguchi smiled. "I would love to, what about your other friends though?" 

"I was with them all last week and I'll visit them tomorrow too! So do you want to come over today?" Tadashi nodded with a small "yes!" 

'I get to go inside of Hinata's house!' The green haired boy was fangirling in his mind. 'I sound kind of weird, don't be weird.' 

Hinata looked over to see a blush decorating the boys face. The Ginger stared in awe, 'His freckles and blush in the sun look so cute.' Hinata started to blush and smile uncontrollably.

'His hair look good too, the green looks so good in the sun.' Hinata them quickly turned around rubbing his face.

"Alright, here is my house! Let's head inside!" The boy then parked his bike grabbing the kitten out of basket.

———

"He hates me! My own Son hates me! I love him so much, fuck! I tried and tried and I failed again." The female ginger sobbed into Ukai's chest.

"He doesn't hate you, he just needs time." The man rubbed her back as she let out loud sobs. "He said it, he said he hates me! I'm a horrible mother. I forgot my his—" 

"Shhh..., it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes Megumi. You can't fix the past but you can try to change the present." Ukai spoke softly, his hands now rubbing the lady's hair.

'I really hope things start to gets better for the Hinata's'

TBC


	36. Notes: Revision

Dear Readers,

It has come to my attention that some of this story may be hard to read and understand so I went back and did some changes to all of the chapters.

Firstly I added  
——- as a line break symbol meaning, the scene has changed and the story is now taking place in a different location.

Secondly I went back on chapters 30 and up and changed Hinata’s mom meaning she had a different character now. She is the same person she just isn’t mean.

Third I changed the mom and the plot that came with her to make it easier to read. So now maybe the plot will be easier to scope out and decipher.

If you still have questions feel free to let me know! I’m open to almost all questions regarding the book.

-ciaraaa16


End file.
